


Unwritten

by divasa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divasa/pseuds/divasa
Summary: Donde todo lo que escribes en tu propia piel aparece en tu alma gemela, pero cuando existe una barrera del idioma, conocerse se vuelve un poco más difícil de lo que debería ser.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293714) by [kaizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizuka/pseuds/kaizuka). 



Yuuri recuerda la primera vez que realmente se dio cuenta de lo que la aparición repentina de símbolos en el dorso de su mano significaba, en algún momento alrededor de los diez años.

 

Él recuerda a Yuuko quedarse callada a mitad de la frase para mirar hacia abajo en donde su mano izquierda agarraba los cordones de sus patines, y sus propios ojos se movieron hacia abajo para ver extrañas letras ser garabateadas en su piel.

 

"¡Yuuri!" Ella había jadeado, agarrando ansiosamente la muñeca de Yuuri para llevar su brazo al nivel de sus ojos. (O algo así-Yuuri tiene que andar de puntillas un poco para igualar la vista de la otra chica de su propia mano.) "¡Takeshi! ¡Takeshi, mira! ¡La alma gemela de Yuuri!

 

"¿Qué clase de escritura extranjera es esa?" Él chico mayor se burló, patinando perezosamente para fruncir el ceño a la mano de Yuuri, y Yuuri resiste el impulso de retirar su brazo y meterlo dentro de su chaqueta. “¿Tu alma gemela ni siquiera es japonés? Buena suerte para encontrarlo entonces.

 

Yuuri había empujado su brazo hacia atrás, sintiendo ya el pinchazo de las lágrimas que se reunían en las esquinas de sus ojos.

 

"¡Takeshi!" Yuuko lo había cortado entonces, pisoteando sus patines sobre el hielo. "Eso no es muy agradable." Se giró hacia Yuuri, inclinándose hacia abajo con una sonrisa. “¿No reconoces la escritura? Es ruso. _Ruso._ ¿Recuerdas dónde hemos visto ese tipo de símbolos antes?"

 

Yuuri recuerda animándose, abriendo los ojos al comprender. "¡L-las banderas! Las de la televisión, las que están detrás de Viktor–”

 

"¿Qué pasa si Viktor es tu alma gemela?" Yuuko grita entonces, y Yuuri nunca recordó un momento antes donde había estado más eufórico y lleno de esperanza de lo que había estado en ese momento.

 

Por supuesto, fue aplastado cuando Nishigori resopló momentos después, "las posibilidades de que eso suceda son casi nulas."

 

Yuuko lo golpea y Yuuri se aleja, reprimiendo su esperanza. _Por supuesto que eso no sucedería._

 

✴✴✴

 

Aún así, ese día había dejado a Yuuri super consciente de las letras en su mano. Claro, lo había notado durante toda su juventud– manchas de marcadores o lápices de colores apareciendo en sus manos cuando ni siquiera había estado coloreando ese día, torpes garabatos apareciendo en sus antebrazos– pero después de ese día Yuuri entendió que era su _alma gemela._

 

A Yuuri le gusta la idea, aunque todavía es algo que nadie ha sido capaz de averiguar. Pero es algo que existe desde hace muchos, _muchos_ años atrás, y era una cosa tan pequeña que nadie cuestionaba nunca su existencia. De hecho, ser capaz de escribir mensajes a tu alma gemela en tu piel lo hacía increíblemente más fácil conocerlo... siempre y cuando conozcas el idioma.

 

Yuuri compra libros sobre lo esencial del ruso, y lucha por comprender por dónde siquiera empezar.

 

Ni siquiera ha tratado de responder. Escribir un mensaje en japonés era imposible desde que su alma gemela era obviamente ruso, pero Yuuri había pensado en tratar de dibujar un pequeño garabato en su piel sólo para que la otra persona supiera que estaba allí. Pero cada vez que Yuuri trata de poner la pluma en la piel, vacila y decide dejarlo de lado para la próxima vez.

 

Y "la próxima vez" no es hasta bien en la secundaria, cuando el zumbido de los mensajes de su alma gemela estaban en su apogeo. Con la mayoría de edad llegó el interés amoroso, y el hecho de que las manos de Yuuri siempre parecen florecer con letras le da más que su justa parte de la atención.

 

"¿Qué idioma es ese?" Uno de sus compañeros de clase le pregunta, con los ojos abiertos. "Wow.. ¿está escribiendo un ensayo en tu brazo, o algo así?"

 

"Es ruso, y cre... creo que es una lista" Yuuri dice tímidamente, sus propios ojos siguiendo los garabatos rusos sin fin saliendo desde su palma y bajando por su muñeca. "No estoy seguro de qué dice." Frunce el ceño cuando una frase es duramente borrada, otras palabras se acomodan en su lugar. 'Cuatro’ Yuuri cree reconocer de uno de sus libros. ¿Cuatro qué?

 

El día en que Yuuri finalmente escribe en su piel llega en medio del invierno, uno de esos días en que está demasiado cansado y frío para preocuparse por el dron del maestro, y deseando estar patinando.

 

Yuuri mira distraídamente la nieve caer fuera cuando un destello de movimiento llama su atención. Con un sobresalto, se da cuenta de que su alma gemela está escribiendo otra cosa, no una lista– sino una larga y sólida línea negra en el dorso de la mano. Y otra. Y otra–

 

Yuuri suelta un bufido audible cuando se da cuenta de que su alma gemela ha dibujado un tablero de tres en línea.

 

El maestro se aclara la garganta, y Yuuri se sonroja, fingiendo concentrarse hasta que la clase se reanuda como si no hubiera sido perturbada. Sólo entonces sus ojos vuelan hacia su mano izquierda, y Yuuri siente el inicio de una sonrisa cuando ve que su alma gemela ya ha dibujado una atrevida X en una de las plazas.

 

Yuuri hace una pausa para alcanzar un bolígrafo. ¿Está listo? ¿Quiere finalmente hacer contacto con su alma gemela?

 

Casi como en respuesta a sus pensamientos, su alma gemela remarca la X, alargándola con líneas más gruesas y haciendo su impaciencia clara. Yuuri sonríe entonces, y deja que su pluma toque el dorso de su mano lo suficientemente rápido para dibujar un círculo de aspecto tosco en el centro de la tabla.

 

La respuesta de su alma gemela es casi inmediata. En lugar de otra X, toda la mano de Yuuri comienza a llenarse de pequeños corazones rodeando el juego, y Yuuri siente que sus oídos comienzan a arder. Inmediatamente después de eso, se siente terrible– es la primera vez que hace contacto con su alma gemela después de años de que él le escribió y escribió, y ahora Yuuri está seguro de que hizo que la otra persona pensara que no tenía una alma gemela al principio.

 

Los corazones finalmente se detienen cuando la mano de Yuuri parece cubierta de tinta negra, y otra X aparece junto a su círculo. Antes de que pueda acobardarse, Yuuri dibuja su siguiente movimiento, reemplazando su círculo con un corazón. Hay una larga pausa en la que Yuuri piensa que su verdadero corazón va a salir de sus oídos o algo, cuando todo el juego es repentina y violentamente borrado, la tinta negra manchandose en borrones grises hasta que su mano se asemeja a algo cerca de limpio. Los ojos de Yuuri se abren en desconcierto. _¿Lo... Lo asusté?_

 

Incluso tan pronto como lo piensa, palabras rusas son garabateadas en el dorso de su mano, un corazón siguiéndole poco después. Yuuri frunce el ceño con tristeza, y tímidamente escribe en su propio idioma. _No entiendo._

 

_!!!!!!!_ , dice su alma gemela.

 

Yuuri se ríe en silencio por su nariz cuando su alma gemela dibuja una pequeña bandera de Japón con un signo de interrogación siguiéndole, y Yuuri se muerde el labio antes de garabatear un feo pulgar mirando hacia arriba.

 

Hay una pequeña pausa antes de que más ruso aparezca, seguido con otro corazón. Y otro.

 

Yuuri termina sin responder porque, bueno, ni siquiera sabe lo que _dice._ Pero para el resto del período de clase, observa como pequeños corazones aparecen de vez en cuando en su mano.

 

✴✴✴

 

El resto de la secundaria y preparatoria va de días de clases, a patinar, a admirar a Viktor en la pantalla, a ver a su alma gemela escribir listas y, cuando un corazón es incluido, pequeños mensajes para el mismo Yuuri.

 

Él toma fotos de todos ellos, por supuesto, pero con la escuela y el patinaje, Yuuri casi no tiene tiempo para aprender ruso, o incluso tratar de traducir sólo uno de los pequeños mensajes que recibe.

 

La preparatoria termina siendo un tiempo difícil para él también. Las presiones de un futuro en el patinaje artístico tienen a Yuuri alternando entre amargarse de estrés, a esforzarse muchísimo para volver a ponerse en forma. Los mensajes de su alma gemela se vuelven un poco más raros, incluso si él se despierta a veces a hacer garabatos y con uno o dos mensajes que finalmente encuentra tiempo para averiguar. _Buen día_ , Yuuri ve algunas tardes, y _buenas noches_ cuando se despierta para correr a las seis de la mañana.

 

Y un día, Yuuri ve los números garabateados en el dorso de su mano, y su corazón casi se detiene. Un número de teléfono.

 

_¿Es suyo?_ Yuuri piensa salvajemente. _¿Es... es de alguien más?_

 

Sus preocupaciones son disipadas cuando su alma gemela subraya el número de teléfono dos veces, un garabato de un teléfono y un corazón aparecen junto a él.

 

Y ahora Yuuri está confundido. ¿Cómo iban a charlar si ni siquiera se entendían?

 

Yuuri se maldice a sí mismo como un cobarde, pero deja que el número permanezca en su mano hasta que el agua de su baño de aguas termales esa noche lave la tinta. A la mañana siguiente, Yuuri se despierta con una cara triste garabateada en su palma, y sus oídos arden de vergüenza. El siguiente sentimiento que recibe es sorpresa cuando, esa tarde, su alma gemela inciertamente dibuja _¿tímidamente?_ letras de aspecto inseguro, como si copiaran directamente de un diccionario.

 

A pesar de que está en medio de la clase de nuevo, Yuuri tira de su diccionario ruso y frenéticamente recorre las páginas hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando. _Sí,_ él escribe de vuelta en irregulares letras rusas, sintiendo un leve rubor caliente en sus mejillas. _Lo siento._

 

_OK,_ responde su alma gemela, y lo rodea con un corazón para que Yuuri sepa que todo está bien.

 

Y Yuuri no puede evitarlo cuando tira su libro en el suelo, donde golpea fuerte el suelo del aula, cuando su alma gemela escribe lentamente, _¡te amo!_

 

El maestro lo regaña, pero Yuuri está demasiado sorprendido como para preocuparse.

 

✴✴✴

 

Yuuri acaba de llorar en un cubículo de baño, fue completamente humillado verbalmente por un niño de quince años, y cruzó miradas con su ídolo, sólo para ignorar su oferta de una foto a favor de girar sobre su talón y básicamente huir.

 

El próximo año se pasa en una lucha mental y física. Cumple veintitrés años y se encuentra en casa, preguntándose qué hacer ahora.

 

Yuuri tiene veintitrés años, y ni siquiera ha considerado conocer a su alma gemela todavía.

 

Aquellos años pasados en la universidad y en el entrenamiento en Detroit habían sido acribillados de pequeños mensajes de su alma gemela aquí y allá, pero incluso con Yuuri respondiendo con saludos, esos mensajes aún aparecían con más brechas entre ellos de lo que le gustaba. Su alma gemela estaba ocupada– igual que Yuuri. Pero eso todavía no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor cuando había estado luchando con entrenamientos, o con competencias pérdidas.

 

_Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki,_ Yuuri quiere desesperadamente escribir. _Tengo veintitrés años, soy un patinador (¿era un patinador?), Y vivo en Japón, pero estuve en Detroit por algunos años. Estoy tratando de decidir qué hacer, pero ahora mismo sé que realmente, realmente, quiero conocerte. Pero…_

 

Bien. Ni siquiera sabía lo suficiente ruso para escribir elocuentemente ni la mitad de eso.

 

Yuuri se desploma contra su cama, vacila, y dibuja un pequeñoe corazón. Junto a él escribe en ruso, _Buenas tardes._

Se tarda un minuto o dos, pero Yuuri recibe una respuesta en forma de otros pocos corazones dibujados bajo su mensaje, una cara sonriente siguiéndole poco después.

 

_Buenos días,_ sigue en ruso, y su alma gemela dibuja el número 9 y un sol al lado. Entonces dibuja un emoticón con cara de sueño, y Yuuri se ríe.

 

Yuuri se congela cuando su alma gemela lentamente empiezan a escribir de nuevo, y Yuuri puede decir que está a punto de escribir algo en japonés. "¿Quieres... reunirte... conmigo?" Yuuri lee en el silencio tranquilo de su habitación, y él coloca sus manos contra su pecho, su cara comenzando a arder. Yuuri aprieta sus ojos mientras siente que los nervios habituales y la incertidumbre suben por su garganta, y él presiona sus brazos contra su vientre, nunca más consciente de su peso que en ese momento.

 

_Yo quiero,_ Yuuri piensa, _quiero... quiero, pero no todavía! ¡No estoy listo!_

 

_No,_ él garabatea en Inglés, y Yuuri salta para agarrar sus patines y guantes de donde se encuentran en su escritorio. Él tira de los guantes en un intento de ignorar cualquier escritura más en sus manos también, y decididamente sale de las aguas termales en dirección al Castillo de Hielo.

 

Yuuri siempre ha utilizado el patinaje como un medio para alejar su mente de sus preocupaciones. Y en este momento, tenía algo que mostrarle a Yuuko de todos modos– no hay mejor momento que el ahora.

 

✴✴✴

 

Horas después Viktor Nikiforov se encuentra tendido en su sillón, abrazando a Makkachin, desolado, mientras sus ojos miran las palabras en el dorso de su mano.

 

"No" lee Viktor, analizando la palabra en inglés en silencio, dejándola rechinar en sus oídos. _"'No'"._

 

Su mano sube para descansar contra sus ojos mientras inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, la viva imagen de la miseria. "Hey, Makkachin”– dice Viktor, inclinándose hacia atrás para apretar el adorable rostro de su perro, “el amor de mi vida, la persona con la que estoy destinado– ¡no quiere _conocerme!”_

 

Makkachin suelta un pequeño lloriqueo, y Viktor suspira de acuerdo.

 

"¡A mi! ¿No quiere _conocerme_? ¡Si supiera quién soy, estoy seguro de que cambiaría de opinión!" Viktor aprieta al perro aún más cerca, y Makkachin suelta otro feliz gemido, sacudiendo la cola frenéticamente. "¡Tienes _razón!_ Yo solo... solo tengo que encontrar una manera de convencerlo de que soy yo. ¡Eres un genio, Makkachin!

 

El perro ladra antes de alejarse para instalarse alrededor de la cintura de Viktor, inmediatamente se duerme.

 

"Mi alma gemela... no quiere conocerme" Viktor repite solemnemente, y su ojo parpadea en una muestra poco característica de ansiedad. "¿Cómo encontraré mi inspiración entonces?"

 

El teléfono de Viktor suena, y él lo recoge, esperando un texto. En cambio, es una notificación de Yakov, después de haber compartido un vídeo en privado a través de las redes sociales de Viktor. La miniatura es una pequeña figura de pelo oscuro (y un poco gordito) en el hielo de una pista de patinaje, medio girando.

 

Y al segundo que el video termina de reproducir, Viktor sabe lo que quiere hacer para su próximo movimiento.

 

"Makkachin" dice en voz baja, frotando suavemente las orejas del perro. “¡Vamos a hacer un viaje!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota traductora: Bueno POR FIN quedo él segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, siento si hay un error por ahí, y falta de coherencia pero es lo mejor que pudimos hacer, Y digo pudimos porque este fic se convirtió en una colaboración de traducción por mi y Mrs Bipolar que la pueden encontrar en FanFiction, donde igualmente se esta subiendo él fic (y en Wattpad también la estoy subiendo).
> 
> Sobre él tercer capitulo no sabré que día exactamente lo subiré ya que son capítulos largos ya que es un fanfic de solo seis capítulos, tenganme paciencia porfavor <3
> 
> Eso es todo, gracias por la espera, comentarios(muchos jaja) y votos son bienvenidos, las amo.

Un sueño. Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

 

"¡Mi, mi, Vicchan, tu japonés es muy bueno!"

 

"¡Oh _gracias!_ He estado tratando de aprender yo mismo, porque... ah, bueno, no hay nada como conocer demasiados idiomas, ¡ves! Desafortunadamente, soy terrible al escribirlo... así que me temo que aún tengo mucho que aprender!"

 

"¡Pero aún así, qué talento!" La madre de Yuuri dice con entusiasmo, y su hijo suelta un jadeo confuso desde debajo de una de las maletas de Viktor. ¿Cómo estaba su madre manejando todo esto tan bien? "Ahora si necesitas algo más, Vicchan, ¡que Yuuri sepa! ¡Nos ocuparemos de ti!"

 

"¡Tanta hospitalidad!" responde Viktor, su voz sonora y juguetona mientras se despide de la alegre madre de Yuuri por la puerta del dormitorio. "¡Que tenga una noche maravillosa!"

 

Yuuri coloca la última de las (muy _pesadas_ ) cajas de Viktor, gimiendo de alivio mientras estira su espalda. Trabajar con pesas nunca ha sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, un hecho que ahora lamenta profundamente. Junto a él, Viktor se inclina hacia atrás en sus manos mientras que sonríe a Yuuri con su propia marca improvisada de cálida luz del sol.

 

 _En serio,_ Yuuri piensa, _¿cómo alguien puede ser tan carismático?_

 

"¡Yuuri, muchas gracias! ¿Quién necesita una empresa de mudanzas cuando te tengo, ¿verdad?" Viktor golpea la cabeza de Makkachin mientras se levanta, el pelo plateado rebotando mientras gira para tomar su habitación. "Un poco pintoresco, ¿no? ¡Qué rústico! ¡Me encanta!"

 

"Um... gracias," dice Yuuri, todavía sintiéndose inestable en sus pies. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que debía decirle a su ídolo? "Yo... ¿realmente vas a ser mi entrenador?"

 

"¡Por supuesto!" Viktor se gira con gracia sobre su talón para enfrentarlo, tomando los dos pasos necesarios para plantarse dentro de la burbuja personal de Yuuri. "¡Voy a llevarte a la victoria, Yuuri! Después de ganar es cuando te cobraré la cuota de entrenador, así que no te preocupes." El hombre mayor ondea una mano en el aire. De repente, la mirada de Viktor se agudiza, y Yuuri tiene que resistir el impulso de retroceder cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

 

 _"Yuuri,"_ canturrea Viktor, subiendo una mano a la barbilla de Yuuri. "Hay tanto que necesito saber sobre ti antes de que incluso empecemos. ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué te disgusta?"

 

Yuuri tiembla cuando siente que la otra mano de Viktor tira suavemente de su brazo izquierdo antes de lentamente serpentear para enredarse con los dedos de Yuuri. "¿Qué hay para ver en esta ciudad? Y..."

 

Yuuri traga de forma audible cuando Viktor agarra su mano y la aprieta, internamente maravillado de lo suave que la palma de Viktor era.

 

"¿Tienes una alma gemela?" Viktor pregunta finalmente, los ojos brillando con curiosidad.

 

Como si lo hubieran empapado con un cubo de agua fría, Yuuri recupera sus sentidos y se aleja de Viktor, golpeando de nuevo la pared detrás de él.

 

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué huyes?"

 

"¡L-Lo hago!" Grita Yuuri, con el rostro rojo brillante. "¡Tengo una! ¡Una alma gemela!"

 

"¿Oh? _¡Maravilloso!_ ¡Como yo!" Viktor dice emocionado. "¡Mantengámonos unidos por el amor verdadero! ¿Qué mejor manera de conocernos?"

 

"No, es...es decir, es mejor si dormimos," dice Yuuri, agitando las manos. "Porque... quiero despertar temprano si voy a volver a entrenar, así que..."

 

"Good point" dice Viktor en inglés, apoyando su barbilla con una mano. "En ese caso, ¡podemos dormir juntos!"

 

"Yo... ¿Perdón?"

 

 

 

✴✴✴

 

 

 

La semana de Yuuri acababa de pasar de mal, a peor y de peor a absolutamente y extremadamente increíble.

 

Viktor Nikiforov había estallado en su vida como una excesivamente feliz tormenta de nieve, literalmente se desnudó para Yuuri con nada más que el vapor cubriéndolo cuando declaró que iba a ser el entrenador de Yuuri, se llenó de comida y sake, llamó a Yuuri un 'pequeño cerdito', luego exigió que durmieran juntos.

 

Bueno, Yuuri admite que la última parte fue la más extraña de todas las travesuras de Viktor (en realidad, tal vez un poco menos extraño que el incidente del onsen), él aprieta su mano izquierda contra su pecho, mientras se apoya en la puerta contra los insistentes golpes de Viktor. _Tengo una alma gemela. Tengo una alma gemela. Viktor Nikiforov está de pie justo afuera de mi puerta, en persona, pero tengo una alma gemela, ¡y debo hacerlo! ¡Seguir siendo leal!_

 

Aún así, el hecho de que el ídolo de su juventud y adultez estaba en su casa, queriendo entrenarlo... Yuuri reconoce que no puede dejar de sentir como si estuviera en un sueño.

 

"¡Tenemos que estar _unidos_!" grita Viktor, golpeando la madera con fuertes nudillos. "¿Cómo sabré cómo te ves cuando sueñas si no me dejas dormir contigo?"

 

"¡No necesitas saber eso!" Yuuri grita histéricamente, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras mira alrededor de su habitación con nueva perspectiva. Un joven Viktor y Makkachin colocados junto a su escritorio, un poster extra grande de Viktor con el pelo largo, una foto enmarcada de Viktor–

 

No había forma de que su ídolo fuera más allá de la puerta.

 

Viktor Nikiforov suelta un triste suspiro que hace eco de un pequeño gemido de Makkachin, y los hombros de Yuuri se desploman de alivio cuando oye pasos alejándose por el pasillo.

 

Sólo entonces Yuuri se relaja y se aleja de la puerta para comenzar la ardua tarea de tomar cuidadosamente cada foto y poster que había recolectado a lo largo de los años. Yuuri se permite suspirar de arrepentimiento– es una pena, pero no había forma alguna de que Viktor viera lo lejos que podían llegar sus tendencias de fanboy.

 

Pensar en Viktor le recuerda a Yuuri de otro asunto urgente.

 

_¡Tengo una! ¡Una alma gemela!_

 

_¿Oh? ¡Como yo!_

 

"¿Me pregunto cómo es su alma gemela?" Yuuri murmura, metiendo sus piernas contra su pecho. Él muerde su labio cuando alcanza para agarrar un bolígrafo de su escritorio, vacilando por un momento antes de escribir un tentativo _lo siento_ en el dorso de su mano. Han pasado días desde que él supo de su alma gemela–no habían hablado después del repentino rechazo de Yuuri, y no por primera vez Yuuri desea tener la manera para expresar sus sentimientos a otra persona.

 

En lugar de esperar, Yuuri se prepara para irse a la cama y se detiene cuando oye pasos resonando en el suelo por encima de él.

 

 _"¡¡Ruchka!!"_ Yuuri cree escuchar el grito de Viktor, y se pregunta con preocupación si su entrenador (¡su entrenador!) está bien.

 

Siguen momentos silenciosos después, y Yuuri se encoge de hombros y opta por seguir dirigiéndose al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Es cuando se está lavando la cara que, en el espejo, ve la tinta negra aparecer en el dorso de su mano izquierda. Yuuri rápidamente se enjuaga y se seca la cara, agarrando sus gafas mientras regresa a su habitación.

 

 _Triste_ , su alma gemela escribe en japonés forzado. Pero entiende. _¿Nos reunimos algún día?_

 

Yuuri siente lágrimas en sus ojos, y parpadea furiosamente para ver mejor y escribir su propia respuesta.

 

 _¡Sí!_ Escribe en ruso. Y porque no sabe la palabra en ruso, escribe de nuevo _algún día_ claramente en su propio idioma.

 

Temblorosos corazones empiezan a llenar el dorso de su mano, y Yuuri los presiona contra una sonrisa acuosa.

 

Un piso encima de él, Viktor Nikiforov presiona el dorso de su mano izquierda contra sus labios mientras se apoya contra la caja de cartón cruelmente abierta que había atacado para conseguir un solo bolígrafo.

 

 

 

✴✴✴

 

 

 

Viktor inclina su cabeza hacia atrás mientras inhala el aire fresco de la mañana, mirando demasiado contento mientras Yuuri jadea subiendo y bajando en el banco junto a él.

 

"No hay nada como una buena mañana haciendo ejercicio, yo creo," declara Viktor. Yuuri intenta resoplar de acuerdo sin hacer parecer que se está muriendo.

 

"Nunca me respondiste, sabes," continúa Viktor, y Yuuri lo toma como permiso para finalmente detenerse. Había perdido la cuenta en algún momento después de los cincuenta–toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo seguramente estará dolorida al día siguiente.

 

"¿De qué?"

 

"Sobre... bueno, nunca pregunté directamente, ¿cierto? ¡Quería saber sobre tu alma gemela!"

 

"M-mi alma–" Yuuri grita fuertemente cuando casi se cae del banco, y se arrastra para enderezarse antes de caer de cara frente a su ídolo. Se toma un momento para retroceder con cuidado y sentarse junto a Viktor, abanicándose con el frente de su camisa. "Digo... no hay mucho que decir."

 

"Bueno, en cuanto a _mí_ ," interviene Viktor, presuntuoso. "Mi alma gemela y yo nos comunicamos más con los sentimientos que con las palabras, sabes. Todavía no nos hemos encontrado cara a cara, pero ya lo amo más de lo que mi corazón puede manejar."

 

"W-wow," dice Yuuri, a la vez sorprendido y melancólico. "Eso es increíble."

 

"¿No es así? Creo que el misterio le da aún más atractivo."

 

Yuuri hace una pausa, vacilante. "Pero ¿por qué no lo conoces aún? Si está bien preguntar."

 

"¡Por supuesto! Bueno..." Viktor se detiene, sus rasgos normalmente cordiales se suavizan en algo pensativo mientras mira a través de las copas de los árboles frente a ellos. "El no está listo, y no es mi lugar presionarlo. Bueno–no presionarlo demasiado." Viktor de repente se pone tímido, y Yuuri inclina la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad. "Espero verlo muy pronto, sin embargo. Es decir, no sé dónde _está_ exactamente, pero sé que vive a–"

 

Makkachin suelta una serie de abundantes ladridos, y ambos hombres se giran para ver al poodle entusiasmado con un pájaro posado en un árbol.

 

"¡Makkachin!" Viktor regaña alegremente, "¡Deja al animalito en paz!" Él hace una pausa entonces, cuando sus ojos atrapan él tejado del castillo asomándose por encima de ellos, y sus labios se fruncen. "Yuuri, ¿qué es eso?"

 

"Ah..." Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminan, y pone en su boca una sonrisa. "¡Esa es _una casa_ _ninja_ _!"_

 

 _"¡Ninja!"_ Viktor repite emocionado, ya de pie para irse. "¡Wow!"

 

La sonrisa de Yuuri se hace más grande cuando saca una foto de Viktor y Makkachin frente al castillo, pensando en silencio que quienquiera que fuera el alma gemela de Viktor, tenia bastante suerte.

 

Y también, Yuuri puede compensarlo, la razón de estar nervioso de conocer a alguien tan talentoso como Viktor Nikiforov.

 

 

 

✴✴✴

 

 

 

La llegada de Yuri Plisetsky es otra tormenta en la vida de Yuuri, sólo que ésta es mucho menos amigable y diez veces más destructiva. ¿Cómo podría alguien tan pequeño ser una amenaza para todo lo que Yuuri había deseado durante la semana pasada?

 

"¡Comida! ¡Y un baño!" el joven de quince años exige, y los ojos de Yuuri casi ruedan fuera de su cabeza. "¡Vi eso!"

 

"Sí, sí," dice Yuuri tranquilizador, alzando las manos en una muestra de no agresión. "Déjame enseñarte la sauna, y puedes ir allí después de la cena–"

 

"Como dije, no quiero bañarme con _otras personas,"_ interrumpe Yuri mordazmente. "Quiero tomar un baño solo."

 

"Está bien," Yuuri finalmente dice, una sonrisa condescendiente pegada en su cara. "Déjame alimentarte primero."

 

"El tazón de chuletas de cerdo aquí es _delicioso_ , Yurio," Viktor interviene, y Yuri balbucea indignado.

 

"No me llames así. ¡Qué ridículo apodo para darle a alguien que acabas de ver, esta familia es una locura–¡y tú! Dame dos tazones."

 

"Está bien, está bien," repite Yuuri, saliendo por la puerta para informarle a su madre de su más reciente llegada.

 

"No los llames locos." La voz de Viktor sigue a Yuuri mientras entra en el pasillo. "Son muy agradables. Y hacen comida deliciosa."

 

" _Hmph_. No puedo esperar a que regresemos a Rusia."

 

"¡Si quieres _eso_ , vas a tener que trabajar duro para ganar los Hot Springs On Ice, Yurio!" Viktor dice alegremente, y Yuuri aprieta los puños contra el repentino ataque de ansiedad.

 

_¿Viktor? ¿Yéndose?_

 

 _¡Voy a llevarte a la victoria,_ _Yuuri_ _!_

 

Yuuri capta la debilidad de Yuri, "¡Dije que no me llames así!" cuando salta por la puerta principal de la posada, con los zapatos puestos y el equipo de patinaje guardado en la mochila.

 

 

 

✴✴✴

 

 

 

El patinaje ha sido siempre la huida de Yuuri.

 

La pista de hielo era su santuario, por mucho que fuera la causa de su ansiedad. Las competiciones, la presión, el estrés de conseguir una rutina correcta y estar en forma para una temporada–

 

Pero cuando llegaba el momento, el patinaje artístico era su único y verdadero amor.

 

Tener acceso al Castillo de Hielo Hasetsu era una bendición que Yuuri siempre había apreciado, disfrutando del suave siseo de las cuchillas contra el hielo, y el chasquido de un aterrizaje exitoso.

 

Yuuri exhala mientras gira en un lento circulo, dejando que sus brazos floten en el aire fresco. Cuando no estaba practicando para una competición, a Yuuri le gustaba dejar que su cuerpo se moviera naturalmente, dándose tiempo para dejarse llevar y pensar.

 

Como era de esperar, las primeras cosas que vinieron a su mente fueron el _Hot_ _Springs_ _on_ _Ice_ , Viktor, y su alma gemela.

 

 _Espera_ –Yuuri se sobresalta, y sus patines tambalean por un precario segundo. _Alma gemela primero. Estaba pensando en él primero. Es importante._

 

Sintiéndose extrañamente culpable, Yuuri intenta recuperar su compostura, inclinándose hacia adelante en un fácil deslizamiento de dos pies que lo lleva de un lado de la pista a otro.

 

 _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Yuuri dejó salir un suspiro nervioso. _Por supuesto que es importante, pero primero lo primero–tengo que ganar la competencia de_ _Hot_ _Springs_ _on_ _Ice si quiero tener a Viktor–_

 

Y ahí se interrumpe de nuevo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Frustrado, Yuuri agarra el borde de la pista, dejando que su cuerpo se hunda contra la barrera.

 

 _¿Qué es...? ¿Me estoy sintiendo culpable?_ Yuuri sacude su cabeza furiosamente, presionando una mano contra su frente para limpiar el sudor que había comenzado a aparecer pese a la fría temperatura de la pista. _Viktor es mi ídolo. Por supuesto que estaría feliz de que esté aquí. Por supuesto que no querría que se fuera. Esta es una oportunidad que esperado por toda mi vida._

 

Aun así, eso no parecía ayudar a disipar el repentino peso de la culpa en su pecho, y Yuuri se vuelca en otros pensamientos. _Eros. Eros. Esto habría sido mucho más fácil si me hubieran dado Ágape._ Yuuri gime internamente mientras se aleja del borde de la pista, dejándose deslizar sin rumbo a lo largo del hielo. ¿Amor _sexual? Ni siquiera he tenido el amor de un cachorro. ¡Ni siquiera he tenido_ _amor-amor_ _!_

 

Ahora sintiéndose claramente infantil, Yuuri pasa sus manos enguantadas a través de su cabello hasta que éste apunta en direcciones diferentes. _Eros. Eh-roh-s..._ Él cierra sus ojos, pensando en una mano invisible dibujando un tablero. Escribiendo docenas de corazones contra la piel. Una boca moviéndose en saludo, un silencioso b _uenos días, buenas tardes. ¿Tímido?_

 

Yuuri se imagina esas manos entre las suyas, estirando las suyas frente a él, imaginando el calor encerrado en sus palmas.

 

Las manos en su imaginación se mueven hacia arriba, y una de ellas sube para tomar su barbilla, y de pronto Yuuri está mirando a los ojos de Viktor Nikiforov.

 

Yuuri se estremece, la culpa regresando con toda su fuerza. Aun así, deja que esa imaginación continúe, sintiendo el toque de Viktor tan real como el del resto de su entorno. Sus ojos caen a medio camino mientras presiona sus manos contra su pecho, dejándolas deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que flotan lejos a sus lados, equilibrándolo en un lento deslizamiento en un hacia atrás. El Viktor de su imaginación lo tira hacia adelante, y Yuuri lo hace en realidad, girando hacia atrás hasta patinar hacia adelante con un pie, con los brazos extendidos para alcanzar a su compañero.

 

Viktor sonríe con labios suaves y se mueve para que Yuuri gire. Yuuri deja salir un pequeño suspiro cuando comienza a tomar velocidad, deslizándose por la pista. Puede sentirse ganando impulso, empujando hacia adelante hasta que se eleva en un exaltado triple flip, otro eco del patinaje de Viktor.

 

Los ojos de Yuuri se deslizan hasta casi cerrarse nuevamente, dejando que los colores de la pista se desdibujen y se fundan en uno, mientras él cae en una suave combinación de spin. Él está cálido–casi puede imaginar brazos alrededor de sí, una voz lenta en su oído, los brillantes ojos de Viktor mirándolo desde el borde de la pista–

 

Los ojos de Yuuri se abren por completo para encontrarse con los de Viktor por un buen medio segundo antes de que pierda el control de su spin y caiga de lleno en su trasero con un chillido asustado.

 

_"¡Yuuri!"_

 

"¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" jadea Yuuri, sus orejas ardiendo de vergüenza por más de una razón. "¿Qué–qué estás _haciendo_ aquí?"

 

"Bueno, tu hermana mayor _dijo_ que o estabas aquí o en la 'casa de Minako'–muy encriptada elección de palabras, debo agregar, estaba sorprendido de que se refiriera a un estudio de ballet–¡y aquí estás!" Viktor se inclina contra la barrera de la pista, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Yuuri. "¿Ya estás practicando tu personalidad _Eros_? Ni siquiera he terminado la coreografía, sabes. Pero aplaudo tu entusiasmo."

 

"No, eso sólo fue..." Yuuri se arrastra impotente, finalmente volteando su cabeza mientras se levanta. Él nunca se ha sentido así de inestable en el hielo antes.

 

"Fue hermoso," interrumpe Viktor suavemente, y Yuuri se anima, "si bien un tanto tosco. Pero eso es esperable. ¿En quién pensabas?"

 

 _"¿Quién–"_ Yuuri siente como si se estuviera ahogando con el aire, y presiona sus manos contra su estómago nerviosamente. El rostro sonriente de Viktor resplandece en su mente, y se enfrenta al verdadero, nervioso. "Yo... mi alma gemela. Estaba pensando en mi alma gemela."

 

"Mm." El rostro de Viktor se suaviza en un vacío tan inusitado por un segundo, tan rápido que Yuuri piensa que podría haberlo imaginado. Entonces la carismática sonrisa de TV vuelve con todas sus fuerzas, y Yuuri siente que tiene que parpadear contra la luz del sol. "Bueno, debo decir ¡que estoy un poco celoso! ¿Quién no lo estaría, después de ver cuánto amor exudabas? Él es _muy_ afortunado." Viktor hace una pausa de nuevo, y esta vez Yuuri está _casi_ seguro de que puede ver la vacilación en la cara de Viktor. "¡Pero _no_ tan afortunado como el mío! ¡Yo tengo un desbordante _manantial_ de amor para mi amado!"

 

"Puedo verlo," dice Yuuri, una sonrisa vacilante en sus labios, y Viktor regresa por un incómodamente largo segundo antes de que el hombre mayor finalmente se aleje, saludando a Yuuri para que lo siga.

 

"¡ _Fue_ una atmósfera hermosa, Yuuri!" dice Viktor humilde, y Yuuri desea que no se hubiese girado para poder ver la cara de Viktor. "¡Pero aun así¡" Y _finalmente_ , su aspirante a entrenador se da la vuelta para sonreír diabólicamente al hombre de pelo oscuro, " _no_ harás Agape, así que esa clase de mirada de loco de amor que tienes esta noche no será suficiente para la próxima semana!"

 

"¡Viktor!" protesta Yuuri, sintiendo sus orejas arder. ¿Loco de amor?

 

"Además, es tiempo de que el ex-cerdito vaya a caa-aasa" canturrea Viktor, golpeando su pie impacientemente mientras camina hacia atrás hacia la entrada del Castillo de Hielo. "No patinarás mañana, pero incluso mientras estoy coreografiando, ¡estoy esperando que hagas muchos abdominales! ¡Ven, Yuuri!"

 

"No soy un perro," responde Yuuri a medias, mientras patina hasta la entrada de la pista. Se sonroja cuando Viktor le sonríe, y se apresura a agacharse para quitarse los patines.

 

 _Tengo un alma gemela,_ piensa Yuuri por milésima vez. _Y estamos destinados a estar juntos. Tan pronto como nos reunamos._

 

Yuuri alza la mirada para ver a Viktor observarlo pensativamente. Cuando el hombre mayor ve que ha sido atrapado, Viktor vuelve, saludando a Yuuri para que se apresure con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

 

Yuuri se sonroja y baja su cabeza.

 

_...tan pronto como nos reunamos._

 

 

 

✴✴✴

 

 

 

Es exactamente medianoche, y Yuuri Katsuki en definitiva no está durmiendo como preparación para un largo día de entrenamiento que tiene por delante.

 

Su solitaria lámpara de escritorio resplandece en la penumbra de su cuarto, dando lo suficiente como para que él pueda ver sus dos manos. Y un bolígrafo.

 

 _Te quiero ver._ Yuuri aprieta sus dientes y destapa su pluma. _'Yo... quiero... reunirme..._ _contigo.'_ _¡Vamos,_ _Yuuri_ _! ¡Sólo_ _escríbelo_ _!_

 

Yuuri exhala temblorosamente, hojeando su diccionario ruso por milésima vez. Pero justo cuando finalmente levanta su pluma, una línea oscura aparece en el dorso de su mano.

 

Él jadea, casi botando el bolígrafo y el diccionario a un lado de su cama cuando se inclina hacia adelante para mirar la formación de caracteres contra su piel.

 

 _En Japón por negocios._ Una pausa larga en la cual Yuuri siente que su corazón podría explotar. ¿Su alma gemela estaba _aquí_? ¿En Japón? _Preguntar una vez. Esta bien si 'no'..._ Y luego el lápiz invisible se acelera como si él hubiese practicado esa línea cuidadosamente, una y otra vez hasta que saliera prácticamente perfecta. _¿Quieres reunirte conmigo?_

 

Ridículamente, Yuuri siente lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos de nuevo, y apenas vacila cuando escribe un rápido _¡sí!_

 

Yuuri siente la piel de gallina subir por sus brazos cuando, después de otros momentos de titubeo, su alma gemela comienza a escribir nuevamente. En vez de un montón de corazones frívolos, o de escribir exclamaciones, su alma gemela escribe una sola y sincera frase.

 

_Estoy tan feliz._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> ruchka (ручка)—bolígrafo/pluma.  
> Good point.–Buen punto.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri se desploma sobre su desayuno, sus ojos parpadeando desenfocados y sin siquiera notar que inconscientemente decidió usar sus palillos como una almohada improvisada.

Frente a él, Viktor inhala con ganas su comida con tragos entusiastas, aparentemente llenas de energía, incluso cuando sus angustiantes ojeras proyectan profundas sombras en su rostro.

Yuri mira entre ambos, completamente perplejo.

"¿Qué les pasa a los dos?" Su cara se tuerce. “¿Hicieron _entrenamiento extra sin mí?”_

Yuuri se incorpora de inmediato, agitando los brazos, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus palillos se han clavado en su rostro de haber estado tumbado por tanto tiempo. “¡No lo hicimos!”

"Está bien," dice Yuri, calmado. “Entonces, ¿por qué están apagados?”

“¿De qué estás hablando?” interviene Viktor, agitando sus propios palillos en el aire con entusiasmo. "¡Nunca me he sentido más _vivo!_ ¡Vamos, come más verduras! Tenemos bastante práctica hoy, he puesto los toques finales a la coreografía, ¡y están listos para que los aprendan!"

"Si no estás cansado, entonces, ¿qué es lo que están bajo tus ojos?" Y el clava su dedo en sus propios ojos, peligrosamente cerca de sacarse uno.

"La determinación de un hombre."

" _…¿Qué?"_

"Creo que es comprensible si Viktor estaba despierto para terminar la coreografía... en cuanto a mí, simplemente no pude dormir," Yuuri finalmente interrumpe, afortunadamente cortando la distintiva rabieta de Yurio. "Estaba... tratando de pensar en _eros_."

"¿Te refieres a tu tazón de cerdo ideal?" Yuri dice astutamente, descansando su barbilla contra su palma. "Esa es tu idea de seducción, ¿verdad?"

Yuuri se sonroja, completamente despierto. "Sólo dije eso porque–bueno–" Deja salir un grito de susto cuando los utensilios se despegan de su cara y ruidosamente caen sobre la mesa. "Que dem…"

"Idiota..." murmura Yuri, extendiéndose sobre él para volver a poner los palillos en su lugar. "Piensas demasiado."

“Por _mi_ parte” Viktor interrumpe, de nuevo, con una voz fuerte y alegre en la diminuta habitación, “¡tengo unas noticias maravillosas y sorprendentes!

Ambos Yuris se inclinan expectantes, inmediatamente serios.

Respira hondo. “¡Pero no les diré!”

Yuuri retrocede mientras Yurio gruñe frustrado, golpeando la mesa con una palma enojada. "Maldición, Viktor, ¡pensé que iba a ser algo acerca de nuestros programas!"

Viktor se ríe alegremente. “Lo siento~”

De repente, Viktor se pone serio, sus ojos se dirigen a Yuuri por un segundo demasiado largo, y Yuri se tensa. Sospechoso…

"Te lo contaré después de que ocurra," Viktor dice de repente, y recibe un curioso levantamiento de cejas de los dos. "Pero por ahora... ¡todo lo que tienen que hacer es concentrarse en la próxima semana!"

"Si no se trata de la competencia, supongo que puede esperar," responde Yuri, ya empezando a ignorarlo. Se lleva otro bocado a la boca, listo para atacar, hasta que algo oscuro llama su atención.

“Oye, Viktor," Yuri murmura a través de su bocado, y Viktor se gira con su sonrisa de cien watts hacia el chico. "Entiendo que deseas guardar recuerdos, o algo, pero dejar la tinta en tu mano por mucho tiempo no es muy higiénico. Bruto."

En esto, Yuuri parece animarse, estirando su cuello para mirar alrededor de la mesa. Pero la mano izquierda de Viktor descansa en el lugar más cercano a Yurio, escondido por la esquina de la mesa y la pierna de Yuri, y Yuuri se echa hacia atrás, luciendo decepcionado. Yuri levanta una ceja, confundido.

"Oh," dice Viktor, por primera vez sonando completamente desprevenido. "Yo... ¡no me había dado cuenta¡ ¡Déjame asegurarme de guardar esto antes de lavarlo!” Y su aspirante a entrenador se levanta suavemente del suelo, con la mano izquierda pegada demasiado a su costado para ser natural.

Esta vez, Yuri no se pierde el suspiro decepcionado que viene de Yuri #2, y el adolescente se gira para evaluarlo. “¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa contigo?”

Yuuri se congela, los ojos parpadeando. "¡Nada! Sólo esperaba... quizás, no se, ¿saber más sobre la alma gemela de Viktor?" Yuuri se pone aún más rojo bajo la mirada fija del otro. "No quiero entrometerme. Simplemente habla sobre él tanto, así que yo sólo estaba curioso... "

"Bueno." Yuri se gira a su comida, con la intención de devorarlo lo más rápido posible. Necesita la comida si quiere ganar, después de todo. "No hay mucho que decir. Han estado en contacto durante todo el tiempo que he conocido a Viktor, e incluso entonces no se mucho sobre él. Viktor rara vez muestra a alguien lo que su alma gemela escribe. En realidad, yo haría lo mismo.”

"Oh," dice Yuuri, nerviosamente tirando de sus dedos. El movimiento agitado atrae los ojos de Yuri, y él gira levemente su cabeza para mirar.

"¿Qu–" Al segundo que sus ojos caen en la mano de Yuuri, Yuri violentamente inspira la gran porción de arroz en su boca, tragándola de forma incorrecta.

"¡Yurio!" Yuuri jadea, golpeando con preocupación la espalda de Yuri. “¡Vomítalo, te ahogarás!”

Yuri le arrebata un vaso de agua y lo traga en un tiempo récord, con los ojos llorosos por el arroz en su garganta hasta que sus vías respiratorias finalmente están despejadas. " _Maldita_ _sea–_ _"_

“Yurio, espera, bebe un poco más de agua–“

"¡Muéstrame tu mano!" Yuri ordena, ya agarrando a Yuuri. El hombre se estremece, pero permite que su brazo sea maltratado a la altura de los ojos de Yuri, su cara rápidamente se pone en otra escala de rubor.

Y Yuri mira fijamente durante unos segundos los fragmentos de palabras rusas y japonesas dispersas en dos estilos diferentes de escritura a mano y en una copia perfecta de lo que está seguro de haber visto en la mano de Viktor, antes de que la tinta de repente y sin ceremonias se difumine en manchas. Yuri se queda boquiabierto cuando las palabras son borradas ante sus propios ojos, y junto a él, Yuuri suelta un pequeño suspiro. "Por suerte pensé tomar una foto antes del desayuno," murmura, casi para sí mismo, y la cabeza de Yurio gira a un ritmo infinitamente lento para contemplar a su rival. "No pensé que lo lavaría tan pronto."

"Tú–tú alma–"

"¡Yuuri!" Grita una voz ligera, y su madre entra en la habitación para mirar a ambos Yuris con cariño. “¡Buenos días, Yurio! ¡Yuuri, necesito tu ayuda! El grifo de la cocina principal no funciona de nuevo, ¡y tu padre y tu hermana no están en casa para ayudarme a arreglarlo!"

"Seguro," dice Yuuri con buen humor, y su brazo se desliza fácilmente fuera de un agarre petrificado de Yurio. "Yurio, estarás practicando Ágape con Viktor primero, ¿verdad? No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré, pero ¿puedes decirle a Viktor que los encontraré en el Castillo de Hielo?”

"Hblurbgah," responde Yurio, granos de arroz caen del labio inferior y Yuuri frunce el ceño. Yuri termina teniendo que luchar contra Yuuri y su asquerosa piel lejos, apuntando al otro hombre a la puerta imperiosamente. "Sólo. _Vete_."

"Bien, bien," reconoce Yuuri, con las manos levantadas, y realmente, Yuri no puede entender por qué hace eso tantas veces. Su rival está fuera de la puerta antes de que Yuri pueda formar otra frase, y él lucha por formar un pensamiento coherente a través del confuso ruido blanco en su cerebro.

"¡Estoy de vuelta!" Viktor canta, a través de la puerta, y Yuri coloca los ojos desorbitados en el hombre mayor. "¿Qué?"

La carrera hacia el Castillo de Hielo es borroso, con Yuri sólo registrando ligeramente gritos de Viktor de "wow, Yurio, ¡qué rápido! ¡Ni siquiera esperaste a Yuuri! ¡Ah, Makkachin, no, jugaremos a buscar más tarde!”

Yuri está bien aunque golpea sobre la pista de hielo, haciendo cortes profundos en la superficie. Finalmente, Viktor parece registrar su agitación, deteniéndose en cerrar su chaqueta para mirar al chico con ojos penetrantes. "¿Qué es?"

"Tú," Yuri sisea, pensamientos finalmente entrando en su lugar, "¿quién es tu alma gemela?"

“¿No hemos hablado de esto? ¡Es un secreto!"

“Sí, pero ¿lo _conoces_ realmente?”

Viktor hace una pausa, las comisuras de su boca empiezan a bajar en las esquinas. "... Si estamos siendo honestos aquí, entonces no. Pero como en Ágape, uno debe sentir el amor, en lugar de intentar analizar–"

"Enséñame después, habla ahora," Yuri interrumpe bruscamente, y las cejas de Viktor se disparan hacia arriba en el cabello impecablemente peinado. “¿Lo has _sabido_ todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si querías venir aquí para conocer a tu alma gemela, ¿por qué ir bajo el pretexto de ser un entrena–"

"¿Cómo supiste que era de Japón?” Interrumpe Viktor, aparentemente impresionado y confundido. "¡No sabía que en realidad prestaste atención a lo que era el idioma! No es que me importe, por supuesto, siempre hago lo imposible para ocultar mis mensajes más amorosos.” Viktor presiona un dedo contra una sonrisa torpe que rápidamente se apodera de su cara. "¡No pensaba contarle a alguien hasta _después_ de haberlo conocido en persona!"

"Por supuesto que lo sabría," dice Yuri, ignorando el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta menos de una hora antes, "Es tan obvio–espera. ¿Tú... crees que aún no los has conocido?

"Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, no es un 'creo', es un ‘¡lo se!’ ” Viktor hace una pausa dramática. "Honestamente, Yurio, ¡es como si estuvieras frotando sal en la herida!"

Yuri mira fijamente al hombre, atónito. "Tu enserio, realmente, no lo conoces."

"¿No?" Viktor inclina su cabeza, comenzando a mirarlo inquieto. “¿Por qué me miras tan raro?

"No lo conoces... y no te conoce..."

"¿Sí? ¿Lo acabo de decir?”

“Así que nunca planeaste ser imparcial al juzgar,” murmura Yuri. “Ni siquiera lo sabes.”

"¡Yurio, tienes que hablar más fuerte, no puedo oírte!"

"No me llames Yurio," protesta Yuri automáticamente, mente a cien kilómetros de distancia. "No puedo creer esto."

"No puedo creerlo tampoco. Yurio finalmente has perdido la cabeza en la búsqueda del ágape. Por eso querías escuchar mi hermosa historia de amor, ¿no?”

"No," gruñe Yuri, finalmente volviendo a sus sentidos. “Bien. Estoy listo para patinar.”

"¿Oh?" Viktor sonríe ante esto, apoyado contra la barrera de la pista. "¿En serio? Me alegro de que hayas conseguido lo que necesitabas para desahogarte.

"Sólo quiero que sepas..." Yuri se gira hacia Viktor con la mirada dura, y su aspirante a entrenador levanta una ceja, pareciendo completamente serio por una vez. "Voy a ganar, no importa cuáles sean las circunstancias. Puede haber algo "allí", pero incluso si lo hay, voy a hacer que elijas a través del _talento_ en sí.”

Viktor devuelve la mirada, levantando una ceja. "... Por mucho que me encante oír tu entusiasmo, Yurio, tengo que decir que estoy un poco perdido. Pero escucho tu determinación." Viktor sonríe. "Alto y claro."

Yuri resopla avergonzado, luego se tensa cuando Viktor frunce el ceño.

”Pareces un poco demasiado tenso como para encapsular la esencia de ágape. Tal vez... si necesitas un poco de serenidad... ¿el templo sería una buena primera parada por ahora, ¿no?”

Yuri frunce el ceño, profundamente confundido. "¿Templo? ¿Qué templo?

Una hora más tarde, Yuri lamenta demasiado haberle preguntando.

✴✴✴

"¿Qué pasa?" Dice Yuuri cuando entra al Castillo de Hielo, horas después. "Lo siento, la cosa del grifo tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que pensé que sería."

Yuuri se quedó perplejo al ver a Yurio inclinado en uno de los bancos de la pista cerca de la entrada, luciendo malhumorado mientras rodaba los hombros de un lado a otro. "Oh. Tú."

"¿Sí?" Yuuri responde algo vacilante, todavía inseguro de cómo tratar al otro después de su comportamiento extraño durante el desayuno.

Yuri simplemente rueda los ojos, y gira la cabeza hacia un lado. "Nada. Mi práctica acababa de terminar–ha ido _muy bien_ , okay–y Viktor me dijo que te enviara al interior una vez que llegues aquí.”

“Ah, entiendo” dice Yuuri precipitadamente, dando un paso adelante. Su corazón comienza a correr con la idea de finalmente aprenderá eros _bajo_ Viktor.

Bajo la tutela de Viktor. Su enseñanza. Los oídos de Yuuri empiezan a arder un rojo cálido. Aprender bajo Viktor de la manera más profesional posible, eso es lo que él había querido decir–

"Pareja idiota," murmura Yurio, y Yuuri cree que ha oído mal.

"¿Huh?"

"Na-da,” enuncia Yuri, logrando lucir furioso y engreído al mismo tiempo. "Vete ya.”

Yuuri tararea una confirmación, mirando de nuevo a Yurio una vez más antes de girarse hacia la pista.

El silbido de los patines contra el hielo es nítido en el aire, y Yuuri inhala lentamente a la vista de Viktor deslizándose suavemente por el centro.

" _Eros_ ," dice Viktor, con su voz lúbrica sobre el suave rasguño de sus patines mientras se detenía, "es algo que debes encarnar, Yuuri. De lo contrario, ¿cómo creerá la audiencia tu eros si no crees en ello tu mismo?”

"Lo haré,” promete Yuuri, los ojos siguiendo a Viktor mientras ciegamente rebusca sus patines. “¡Y-yo me convertiré en Eros!”

"Ya los has dicho," responde Viktor, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "Y de nuevo, aplaudo tu entusiasmo." Él señala a Yuuri dentro de la pista, y Yuuri cumple, ruborizándose cuando sus hombros se rozan, con lo cerca que Viktor está de pie a la entrada de la pista. “¿Pero sabes lo que es eros para _ti?”_

Y de repente, Viktor se acerca aún más, los ojos brillantes parpadean inquisitivamente a Yuuri, que de repente se siente como si todo el aire hubiera sido expulsado de sus pulmones.

"¡Yo-sí!" Grita Yuuri, poniéndose rojo brillante. "¡Tazón de cerdo!"

Viktor se inclina hacia atrás para soltar una risa complacida, una mano sube para descansar sobre el hombro de Yuuri. "Como dije, ¡qué único! Si eso es así... "

Viktor se inclina hacia adelante _de nuevo_ , y Yuuri encuentra que, por alguna razón, él no tiene ganas de retroceder y alejarse. Viktor está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Yuuri pueda sentir respiraciones cálidas contra sus mejillas, y casi detiene su propia respiración por su timidez.

“¿Cómo describirás la seductora atracción del tazón de cerdo?” pregunta Viktor, la voz cae engañosamente baja. "¿Cómo vas a traducir su atracción en cada movimiento que haces?" Luego hay una mano que ahueca la barbilla de Yuuri de nuevo, y él tiene que luchar para no desmayarse hacia adelante del agarre de Viktor. "Si el movimiento de eros y la comprensión de su concepto está dentro de ti, Yuuri, ¿puedes sacarlo a la luz y enseñármelo?"

!!!!!!, grita la mente de Yuuri.

"¡Ey!" Yurio se levanta, y Yuuri se aleja del agarre de Viktor como si lo hubieran quemado. Viktor simplemente alza una ceja y se inclina para apoyarse de nuevo sobre sus talones, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho.

"¿ _S-si_ , Yurio?"

"Deja de coquetear y empieza a patinar," demanda Yuri, apoyándose contra la barrera y obviamente planeando observar. Por extraño que parezca, tiene esa mirada conflictiva en su rostro de nuevo, esta vez una mezcla contrastante de irritado y aturdido.

"Yurio," Viktor arrulla alegremente, "¡todo esto es una parte de la sensación de _eros_!"

"Bueno, es un poco raro," Yuri replica, sonriendo en su mano. "El señor tazón de cerdo allí parece que tiene la más ligera idea de por dónde empezar.”

 _Idiota_ , Yuuri piensa sombríamente. _Extremadamente talentoso ruso idiota._ Sacude la cabeza en un esfuerzo por limpiarla, y el movimiento hace que Yuri y Viktor se giren para mirarlo.

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" Dice, enderezando decididamente la espalda. "¡Muéstrame la coreografía, y voy a reflejar la esencia de eros en ella!"

"¡Maravilloso!" Viktor se entusiasma, sonriendo, y Yuri simplemente pestañea hacia su rival, descansando una mejilla contra su palma.

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo–por supuesto. Viktor termina por tener a Yuuri repasando de sus conocimientos básicos durante la mayor parte de la práctica después de que se cae de uno de sus saltos, y Yuri resoplaba una vez antes de volver a mirar a ambos con esa misma extraña mirada  afilada en sus ojos.

"Creo que eso debería ser suficiente por hoy," dice Viktor después de que Yuuri hace una pausa para respirar. "No quieres sobrecargarte con demasiado para recordar en el primer día de la práctica."

"¡P-pero puedo hacerlo!" Protesta Yuuri. "Apenas hemos pasado por el principio del programa…"

" _Porque_ alguien tenía que pasar por lo básico de nuevo, ¿no?" Viktor dice con otra sonrisa de cien watts, y Yuuri se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo, humillado.

También le resulta un poco extraño que Yuri no se ríe con un comentario mordaz por su cuenta, pero el adolescente simplemente frunce el ceño y comienza a rodar sus hombros de nuevo como si extendiera el dolor de músculo.

“Además,” continúa Viktor, “siempre hay un mañana.” Yuuri se congela cuando la mano de Viktor sube a descansar en su nuca, con los dedos cepillando el pelo suave allí.

Él mira a su ídolo para encontrar a Viktor mirándolo fijamente de nuevo, luciendo desprevenido ya que él no había esperado hacer eso tampoco. “Ah... yo–“

Antes de que Viktor pueda continuar, Yuuri se inclina un poco contra su toque hasta que la mano de Viktor se desliza aún más, enredándose en el cabello de Yuuri mientras el costado de Yuuri roza contra el de Viktor.

Y de repente, los dos se detienen en un confuso punto muerto.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Yuuri piensa de repente, incapaz de arrancar los ojos de Viktor. _Que estoy haciendo,_ _queestoyhaciendo_ _,_ _queestoyhaciendoqueestoyhacien–_

_“Oigan.”_

Yuuri y Viktor se separan, y Yuuri desesperadamente trata de ignorar lo agradable que se siente al tener los dedos de Viktor deslizándose a través de su cabello.

"¿Sí?" Viktor se ríe, y Yuuri jura que él imaginó el tono nervioso en su voz. “¿Te sientes descuidado también, Yurio? ¡Ven, déjame darte un abrazo!”

"Gracias, pero no, gracias," ríe Yuri rodando los ojos. "Solo date prisa para que podamos irnos a casa ya. ¡Tengo hambre!"

Makkachin ladra como si apoyara la declaración de Yuri, y Viktor se ríe mientras sale de las puertas con su poodle. “¿También tienes hambre, cariño? ¿Cierto? ¡Te daré la mayor cantidad de comida de perro japonesa inmediatamente por ser tan increíble!”

Yuuri lo mira salir en un silencio aturdido, tratando lentamente de procesar sus acciones. Casi él–

No. Yuuri presiona una mano contra su boca, frunciendo su frente. No significaba nada.

"Yurio," Yuuri comienza vacilante, rubor rojo brillante. "Eso no fue... no fue n–“

"¿Huh?" Yuri gime, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. "¿Qué? No vi nada.

Yuuri vacila mientras observa a Yurio reunir sus cosas, sintiéndose extraño como él tiene que justificarse. "¡Me reuniré con mi alma gemela el día después de la competencia Hot Springs on Ice!"

Yuri hace una pausa al meter sus patines en su bolsa, y levanta la vista lentamente para mirar a Yuuri con los ojos entrecerrados. Hay un latido de silencio antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Después de la competencia ¿no? Entonces no es mi problema." Yuri lleva su bolsa y mira a Yuuri con una expresión cerrada. "...Pero bien por ti. Supongo. Ahora date prisa y muévete. ¡Quiero comer!"

"Bien, bien–"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" Yurio pone los ojos en blanco mientras pasa por delante de Yuuri, y Yuuri cree que puede oírlo soltar levemente, "toda esta situación es absolutamente ridícula.”

Que extraño.

✴✴✴

Los días pasan en un borrón mientras ambos competidores trabajan en dirección a la victoria en el Hot Springs on Ice, puntuados por la clara e imponente voz de Viktor y llenos de difusas horas de entrenamiento de resistencia.

Llega un día al cual Yuuri se refiere como La Revelación de la Cascada de Yurio, y sólo sirve para fortalecer su determinación de capturar el significado de eros con el fin de ganar.

Nuevamente, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… pero un solo traje resplandeciendo bajo las cálidas luces amarillas de la casa de su infancia termina dándole toda la información que necesita.

“Ah, ése” se entusiasma Viktor, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Yuuri para mirar afectuosamente la prenda. Yuuri se distrae del resplandor y brillo mientras empieza a hacerse híper consciente del cosquilleo del flequillo de Viktor contra su rostro “El ajuste y la apariencia de ése se adecuaban bien a mi presentación… Con mi cabello más largo, daba la impresión de una atmósfera fluida. Una sensación femenina _y_ masculina.”

Y Yuuri ciertamente recuerda esa presentación en específico, y agacha su cabeza cuando siente una corriente subterránea de _algo_ correr a través de él. Un instante después, agarra la prenda, apoyado por su recién descubierta inspiración.

“¡Elijo este!”

✴✴✴

Yurio representa una presentación tan deslumbrante que Yuuri está anonadado por la habilidad del adolescente de presentar otro lado de él a través de cada uno de sus movimientos, y de hacer parecer tan fácil que–

Yuuri presiona sus manos contra su rostro, agradecido por la súbita oscuridad que señala el final del programa de Yurio. La ansiedad siempre comenzaba con pinchazos que surgían en sus hombros y progresivamente se extendían hasta su cuello y se derramaban por su espalda para hacer a sus rodillas tan débiles como gelatina. Hay un rugido de ruido puro en sus oídos–¿o es sólo el murmullo de la audiencia? ¿Y por qué su corazón está siendo tan _ruidoso_.

“Yuuri. Es tu turno.”

Yuuri sofoca un sollozo ahogado mientras se inclina hacia arriba para encontrar sus ojos con Viktor. Viktor se ve sumamente confiado, como de costumbre, mientras Yuuri desea, no por primera vez, ser capaz de exudar el mismo tipo de equilibrio.

“Yo… me convertiré en el tazón de cerdo más delicioso que has visto” dice Yuuri finalmente, tomando fuerza de la calidez en los ojos de Viktor. “Lo prometo.” Y antes de que se pueda acobardar, Yuuri da un paso hacia delante para amarrar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Viktor, su cara presionándose contra el suave cabello plateado.

“Por supuesto” Viktor dice humildemente y Yuuri se estremece. “Amo los tazones de chuletas de cerdo.” Yuuri lucha contra otro ataque de lágrimas, esta vez nacidas de la felicidad. Aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Viktor por un segundo más antes de liberarse, permitiéndose una última mirada a los ojos de Viktor. Su ídolo se ve completamente serio por una vez, y mira fijamente a Yuuri sin rastro de la infantil alegría y júbilo que habían estado constantemente presentes en su completa estadía en Japón hasta el momento. De hecho, Viktor tiene la misma apariencia que obtiene durante una presentación–fresco, tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo. Yuuri se permite contemplar esa expresión en tal proximidad durante un poco más antes de alejarse, las guardas de sus patines dando golpes decididos contra el cemento.

“Mírame a mí y sólo a mí.” Yuuri dice cuando se va, y Viktor finalmente sonríe, un mero elevamiento de una de las comisuras de su boca.

“Por supuesto.“ repite él.

Y él lo hace–Yuuri jura que puede sentir a Viktor mirando de cerca durante la totalidad de su programa, y sus movimientos se vuelven más fluidos, más seductores, todo con el propósito de mantener los ojos de Viktor en él y sólo él.

_¿Para quién estoy bailando? Sé para quién._

La presentación es todo calor–Yuuri casi rompe su actuación cuando se sale de su salchow, y su corazón tartamudea antes de que mentalmente se agarra a su eros con manos de nudillos ya blancos. Se niega a dejarlo ir. Se niega a perder.

 _Yo soy el que tiene el poder para seducir,_ piensa Yuuri, asegurándose de que su público sepa exactamente eso. _Yo soy quien tiene el control._

Con un ademán ostentoso final de sus brazos, Yuuri ladea una rodilla y posa, marcando un final vigoroso a una danza apasionada. _Y yo soy el que va a ganar su corazón._

El rugir de la audiencia llena sus oídos, y Yuuri desecha su acto como si hubiera sido quemado, mirando alrededor con ojos anchos a las caras que gritan. Minako y Yuuko, ambas tienen lágrimas en sus ojos, y las trillizas continúan filmándolo ansiosamente desde todo ángulo posible. Incluso Takeshi le regala un orgulloso pulgar hacia arriba, con el asombro claro en los ojos de su amigo de la infancia.

Y Viktor…

“¡Yuuri!”

La voz de su ídolo es como un salpicón de agua fría después de un día abrasador, y Yuuri casi vuela hacia él, apenas sintiendo el hielo debajo de sus patines. Es recibido con los brazos abiertos y la cara sonriente de Viktor, todo el regocijo de vuelta.

“Yuuri” dice Viktor nuevamente, “¡ése fue el tazón de chuletas de cerdo más delicioso que he visto!”

Yuuri casi llora con alivio, totalmente feliz de depositarse en los brazos de Viktor.

Está tan abrumado con agotamiento y júbilo que casi se derrumba cuando Viktor inmediatamente transiciona a su modo de entrenador–pero, honestamente, Yuuri no puede decir que le preocupe demasiado.

Pararse en el podio y aceptar la victoria es todo una mera formalidad que Yuuri sabe que en realidad no necesita. Son las manos enguantadas de Viktor, apretadas en su brazo y codo, que lo hacen aterrizar, y Yuuri se permite una sonrisa, su primera sonrisa real de regocijo por primera vez en siglos.

✴✴✴

“¡Yurio!”

Ah. Es esa chica.

Yuri ni siquiera se permite girar, sólo dejando un ojo mirar más allá de la tela de la capucha subida de su sudadera, e incluso la imagen de Yuuko corriendo hacia él preocupada es casi suficiente para hacer la amenaza de lágrimas demasiado real.

Casi.

“¿Ya te estás yendo? ¿Incluso sin oír los resultados?”

Yuri bufa, con la garganta apretujada mientras traga antes de contestar. “Ya _conozco_ los resultados. Volveré a entrenar con Yakok–No soy lo suficientemente tonto para quedarme y esperar.”

Yuri inhala profundamente, apretando su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su maleta antes de finalmente voltearse a mirar a Yuuko con ojos de acero, áridos.

“Aun así, seguiré siendo yo quien gane el Grand Prix. Espero que ellos sepan eso.” Él aprieta sus dientes. “Es una molestia admitirlo, pero aún _con_ su desagradablemente asquerosa conexión entre ellos, incluso yo puedo ver que su presentación fue...“

“¿Qué?” dice Yuuko cuando él no continúa, luciendo completamente perdida.

Yuri frunce el ceño y comienza a alejarse. “Nada. Nos vemos luego. Dasvidaniya.”

✴✴✴

Yuuri se acuesta en su cama esa noche sintiéndose demasiado exhausto y satisfecho por la victoria y un baño caliente.

Él rememora los eventos una y otra vez en su mente, siempre revisando los últimos momentos en los que había sido proclamado el ganador, el complacido rostro de Viktor llenando sus pensamientos.

 _Yo gané. ¡Gané!_ Yuuri sonríe, rodando sobre su cama en éxtasis. _¿Esto significa que podré comer un tazón de chuletas de cerdo?_

Se sienta cuando es golpeado con otro pensamiento. Su alma gemela. Yuuri se apresura a alejarse de su cama y dirigirse al escritorio, buscando rápidamente un bolígrafo. Su alma gemela–le tiene que contar, le quiere contar a él qué pasó, cómo ganó y lo feliz que es, y que la única cosa que puede hacer todo eso mejor es el pensamiento de verlo mañana–

“¡Yuuri!” canturrea Viktor y Yuuri salta algo así como un metro en el aire ante el sonido del intenso golpeteo contra la madera de su puerta. Ni siquiera se debería haber molestado en tocar, piensa Yuuri con extrañeza, cuando literalmente cinco segundos después Viktor salta a través de la, sin mayores ceremonias, puerta abierta, Makkachin pisándole los talones. “Perdón la intromisión… de verdad, lo siento, yo sólo… ¡estoy tan emocionado!”

Yuuri chilla cuando es envuelto en otro abrazo, y grita internamente cuando es levantado del piso y tomado en un exaltado spin. En serio, ¿qué tan fuerte era Viktor? Makkachin ladra emocionado, rodeándolos mientras Viktor levanta a Yuuri por alrededor y alrededor de su cuarto.

“¡Ésa fue una gran presentación! Tienes cosas en las que necesitas trabajar, como dije, pero ¡eso es por lo que yo estoy aquí!” Viktor ríe, y Yuuri grita cuando se siente caer.

No está seguro de si estar aliviado o alarmado cuando se percata de que su caída es amortiguada por el suave colchón de su cama, y luego todo el peso del cuerpo de Viktor está presionando contra el suyo, y Yuuri se da cuenta de que, sí, alarma es probablemente la emoción correcta.

“Y ahora que soy oficialmente tu entrenador,” continúa Viktor, aparentemente imperturbable, “¡podemos finalmente unirnos como se debe!”

“¿Perdón?” dice Yuuri, finalmente arrancando a Victor de su mundo de locura, y su entrenador (¡su entrenador!) se ríe nuevamente.

“¡Todavía necesito ver cómo luces cuando sueñas!”

 _“¡No!”_ Yuuri chilla en inglés, y Viktor sólo ríe _de nuevo_ de manera _exasperante_ , enredando a Yuuri en una llave juguetona.

“¡No, no! ¡Todo esto es parte del camino hacia la victoria!” se pavonea Viktor, plegando el cabello de Yuuri con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. “También necesitamos trabajar en tu imagen. Tu peinado para la presentación de hoy fue bastante infartante… ¡pero tu estilo diario necesita ser mejorado!”

Las protestas de Yuuri se disuelven en risas mientras los dedos de Viktor peinan toscamente su cabello.

“¿Tal vez un cotidiano peinado hacia atrás para mi alumno? Oh, vaya, ¿quizás podríamos ir por un look de un ídolo masculino? ¿Un refrescante corte al estilo militar? A las personas de estos días les gustan los uniformes, supongo.” Viktor boquea, con sus ojos iluminándose. “¿Qué tal un estilo que se vea exactamente como el _mío_?”

“¡V-Viktor!” Yuuri protesta de nuevo, aunque su exultante risa continúa marginándolo. “¡Me gusta mi cabello!”

“Oh, a mí también, ¡pero ya conoces al público! Ellos siempre quieren mejor, más nuevo, ¡y más brillante!” Viktor espabila entonces, con ambas manos aún enredadas en el pelo de Yuuri, y la risa de Yuuri muere para mirar fijamente a su entrenador.

“¿Viktor?” dice él finalmente, y Viktor rompe su autoimpuesto concurso de miradas con Yuuri para parpadear confusamente.

“Hm, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Ah, bueno.” Viktor sonríe, comenzando a peinar el cabello de Yuuri con sus manos, y los ojos de Yuuri empiezan a caer. Ah, estaba mucho más soñoliento de lo que creía, ¿no era así?…

“Creo que estaba diciendo algo sobre un corte militar.” La voz de Viktor viene a través de la neblina y Yuuri lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Pero él nunca había sabido lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien que jugara con su cabello. “Ves, podríamos cortar esta parte, recortar justo aquí…” Viktor gira uno de los mechones más largos del pelo de Yuuri entre sus dedos, y el aliento de su voz es cálido contra la cara de Yuuri. “Y aquí, podríamos…”

Yuuri jura que no puede culparse por haberse dormido–la voz de Viktor es demasiado calmante y combinada con las manos en su cabello y el agotamiento en lo profundo de sus huesos…

Yuuri cae dormido, justo en los brazos de Viktor.

✴✴✴

Un ladrido corta los pensamientos nebulosos de Yuuri, y por un segundo piensa que sigue soñando.

“¿Vicchan?” Apenas pregunta, empezando a buscar a tientas sus gafas. Diablos, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué hora era?–¿Era hora del paseo de Vicchan?

“¿Hm?” Alguien murmura adormilado a su lado, y la mente de Yuuri cambia devuelta al modo de marcha.

Sus lentes–los encuentra aplastadas bajo su brazo derecho, regala un pensamiento para agradecer a cualquier deidad el hecho de que no se hayan roto, y no pierde tiempo en golpearlos contra su rostro para ver _quién_ exactamente _estaba en su cama._

Viktor Nikiforov parpadea adormilado hacia él, frotándose sus ojos. “¿Hnhuh? Yuuri, ¿qué hora es?”

El rostro sombrío de su entrenador y el sol brillante fluyendo a través de su ventana le dice a Yuuri que es bastante tarde en la mañana, y–

Yuuri se congela cuando otro pensamiento irrumpe en su mente con toda la fuerza y violencia de un tren bala en movimiento.

Yuuri salta de su cama y por sobre Viktor, maldiciéndose silenciosamente por no haber puesto una alarma. Un clic en su teléfono y tiene la hora parpadeando hacia él en penetrantes números blancos, y siente a su corazón caer hasta sus pies.

1:05 PM.

Se suponía que debía estar en un tren, camino a conocer a su alma gemela, _cinco horas atrás._

“¿Yuuri?” pregunta Viktor. “¿Hora?”

“Es la una de la tarde” Yuuri susurra, afligido. Detrás de él, el susurro de las sábanas se detiene inmediatamente, y Yuuri se voltea para encontrar a Viktor viéndose igual de horrorizado que él.

“Yo…” Y de pronto su entrenador vuelve a la vida, agarrando la bata de la posada más apretujada alrededor de sí (Yuuri, a su pesar, se sonroja ante la visión de piel) y tira su celular de uno de sus bolsillos. Viktor deja salir un gemido bajo y presiona una mano contra su rostro, viéndose absolutamente devastado.

“Yo… se suponía que debía ir a un lado” Yuuri dice quedamente, aún horrorizado consigo mismo. “Y yo…”

“Yo también” dice Viktor desde detrás de su mano, después de frotarse los ojos. “No puedo creer que yo… ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?”

“¿Un bolígrafo?” Yuuri hace de eco, aún recuperándose del hecho de que se ha _perdido_ su reunión con su _alma gemela_ por un estresantemente gran número de _horas_. “Seguro, yo…”

Viktor se congela y mira a Yuuri como si de pronto se diera cuenta de con quién está hablando, y levanta otra mano para detenerlo. “Me refiero–sólo necesito uno para escribir un recordatorio del itinerario del horario de entrenamiento. No necesito uno ahora mismo. Es decir, si tienes uno, ¡entonces maravilloso, Yuuri! Podría ocuparlo para rascarme un lugar en mi espalda que está absolutamente _matándome_ ahora mismo, y no lo puedo alcanzar, ¡pero oh! ¡Se ha pasado! Me iré ahora mismo, así que puedes quedarte con tu lápiz. Para la tarea.”

“Ya me gradué de la universidad” Yuuri dice inexpresivo, y Viktor se despide de él exasperadamente, viéndose inusitadamente nervioso.

“Sí, lo sé–el entrenamiento empieza mañana, Yuuri, primero tengo que encargarme de unos…” Viktor lo mira una última vez antes de despegar hacia la puerta, con Makkachin detrás de él, “asuntos.”

Yuuri se hunde en el suelo después de que su entrenador salga por la puerta, mirando fijamente, y no con una poca cantidad de horror, sus manos dolorosamente libres de tinta.

_¿Qué… qué hago?_   
  



	4. Chapter 4

A los diez, Viktor no está interesado en mucho más allá de la amplia expansión de la pista de patinaje y de las caricaturas que llega a ver en la televisión de su sala de estar el sábado temprano por la mañana. Ahora, sin embargo, puede recordar vagas memorias de conversaciones entre tías, o las risillas de sus primos y compañeros, todos en relación a una cosa: sus almas gemelas.

Era una cosa interesante–él estaría hablando animadamente con un amigo, sólo para que éste lo cortara y ondeara una mano, que de pronto se llenaba con palabras garabateadas de manera insegura, frente a su cara. "¡Mira! Ella está escribiendo mi nombre... ¡es lo que hace cuando quiere tener mi atención!"

"Claro" diría Viktor lleno de ánimo, aún un poco confundido de _por qué_ eso sería lo suficientemente importante para interrumpir una conversación. "Eso es genial."

Una profesora estaría escribiendo en la pizarra, discutiendo un concepto matemático, cuando Viktor capturaría la más pequeña de las notas deslizándose a la existencia en el dorso de su mano derecha.

"Ah," dice ella cuando Viktor le pregunta tranquilamente después de que la clase ha acabado, "es un recordatorio de mi esposa para que compre leche antes de ir a casa."

Viktor incluso se da cuenta de que su madre le escribe notas a su padre, y viceversa, aun cuando están en el mismo cuarto. _Raro_ , Viktor piensa algunos días mientras flota a través de la pista. _Pero interesante._ Los otros patinadores, tanto los que tenían clases o los que patinaban por gusto, todos pararon a mirarlo, algo que reconoce con otro spin desenvuelto. Viktor se ufana un poco en su interior ante los siguientes _oohs_ y _aahs_ de sus espectadores, y el tema de las almas gemelas es desechado de su cabeza.

Tiene catorce años cuando se da cuenta de dos cosas. Uno, él es muy, _muy_ bueno en el patinaje artístico, y decide que es algo que hará de manera competitiva, y por el resto de su vida.

Dos, Viktor se da cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera tiene un alma gemela.

Recuerda sentarse al lado de sus compañeros en la escuela primaria y observar distraídamente mientras las manos de ellos se llenaban de colores, incluso cuando estaban simplemente sentados e inmóviles. Las manos de Viktor estaban casi cubiertas con marcadores y pintura, y ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría haber distinguido sus marcas de las de su alma gemela–si hubieran estado allí, en primer lugar.

Pero ahora, parecía como si las almas gemelas fueran todo de lo que la gente podía hablar, un pequeño pinchazo de intranquilidad comienza a florecer en el pecho de Viktor.

Viktor comienza a escribir–en sus manos, por todos sus brazos. Soltando caracteres rusos describiendo sus pensamientos del día, cosas que necesitaba recordar, e incluso algunas ideas para coreografías.

Y aun así, su escritura continuaba siendo lo único que veía en su piel, y Viktor crecía más y más frustrado hasta el día de hoy.

Es alrededor de esta edad en la que cae en cuenta de la atracción que tiene de personas de todo tipo. Viktor levantaría sus ojos de su tarea, sólo para conectar miradas con una niña que rápidamente se pondría colorada o huiría. Más de una vez, Viktor se encontraría rechazando confesiones de _ambos_ , mujeres y hombres.

"¿No tienes un alma gemela?" Viktor se encuentra a sí mismo preguntando en múltiples ocasiones, inocentemente ladeando su cabeza. La otra persona se avergonzaría, escondiendo culpablemente ambas manos detrás de su espalda antes de tartamudear una excusa y correr a toda velocidad.

Una vez, Viktor recibe un «no» como respuesta a su pregunta, y su alegre sonrisa casi se caería por su sorpresa.

"¿En serio?" pregunta Viktor, ojos ensanchados. Su piel de pronto se siente híper sensible, muy consciente de la tinta de sus brazos que él mismo había colocado allí.

"En serio." responde la chica, mirándolo de manera determinada a sus ojos. "No creo en eso. Claro, las personas pueden estar con sus almas gemelas... pero dado que yo no tengo una, creo que se me ha dado la libertad de elegir." Ella titubea entonces, antes de morder su labio y finalmente hacer la pregunta que el mismo Viktor se ha hecho durante bastante tiempo. "¿Tienes un alma gemela?"

Viktor hace una pausa antes de contestar, golpeando ligeramente sus dedos desde donde los descansa en su cadera. "Sí." dice finalmente, ignorando la sensación de ardor en su pecho. "Tengo una. Lo siento."

Los ojos de la chica se llenan de lágrimas, y por un largo momento, Viktor cree que romperá en llanto–pero luego se aleja, una destello férreo apareciendo en sus ojos.

"Estás mintiendo. Te he observado. Tú solamente escribes, y nada más aparece en tu piel." Frota furiosamente sus ojos. "Te terminarás cansando de esperar. Créeme."

"No sé de qué estás hablando" responde Viktor con una sonrisa ligera. "Lo lamento."

Ella se aleja con una última anhelante, pero funesta, mirada a la escritura en los brazos de Viktor, y Viktor está de pie en el pasillo, sintiéndose claramente inestable.

_Tengo una. La tengo._

Convertirse en un joven de dieciséis años marca el comienzo de algunos de los mejores años en la vida de Viktor, y algunos de los más difíciles. A los dieciséis, ha flotado a la cima de los rankings en el mundo del patinaje artístico, constantemente siendo aclamado por su talento y su desenvoltura.

Viktor también se encuentra dedicándole más y más horas al entrenamiento, silenciosamente decidiendo que él siempre sorprendería. Siempre inspiraría.

Como sea, es también a la edad de dieciséis en la que Viktor se da cuenta de que, si tiene un alma gemela, la quiere. Para por completo–Viktor _quiere_ tener un alma gemela.

Su anhelo y deseo de «alguien sólo para él» se filtra en algunas de sus presentaciones, con los jurados y críticos alabándolas como algunas de sus mejores hasta el momento. Viktor meramente acepta los elogios con su automática sonrisa cordial, no le da importancia a la crítica de Yakov, y vuelve a garabatear determinadamente en su brazo.

La mañana después de una de sus competencias, Viktor holgazanea en su cama y mira la inmaculada extensión de su piel, estirando y flexionando sus dedos.

 _Una vez más_ , piensa Viktor casi perezosamente–cerca de la desesperanza, incluso. Su mano derecha llega para preocupadamente arrastrarse por la longitud de su cabello, agitando inquita el final de su cola de caballo entre sus dedos. _Sólo un último intento._

Viktor lentamente dibuja la primera línea, y otra paralela a ésa. El tablero de tres líneas se ve solitario en su mano, y Viktor exhala, sintiéndose singularmente nervioso.

Una X entra en un cuadrado, y Viktor espera.

Y espera.

Viktor se sienta contra la cabecera de la cama, apretando la pluma en su puño y dejando que el plástico se clave en la palma de su mano. "Sé que estás ahí." susurra, sintiendo su garganta estrechándose. " _Sé_ que existes."

Remarca la X, lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no dejar que la pluma se hunda en su piel. Viktor se detiene, aguantando la respiración, y dejándola salir cuando unos pocos segundos pasan y nada más aparece.

 _Nadie_ , piensa Viktor, mirando fijamente su mano casi con desgracia. Lucha para levantar su habitual alegría, pero es como si hubiera un peso sentado sobre él, y sólo puede continuar aceptando en silencio el hecho de que se debe rendir. _Nadie ha estado en el otro lado para t..._

Un círculo aparece.

Viktor casi avienta el bolígrafo por su cuarto en su deleite, y salta desde su cama en un arco de éxtasis que lo lleva de un lado a otro de su habitación. En un homenaje a sus habilidades de patinaje, gira en su lugar en calcetines mientras cubre la totalidad de su mano izquierda con corazones toscamente dibujados.

No puede evitarlo–Viktor está _emocionado_ , e incluso aunque sabe que probablemente debería estar enojado, _no lo está_ , y lo único que puede esperar es que cada uno de los corazones de tinta transmita el amor y el cariño que ha tenido encerrados todos estos años.

Cuando Viktor siente que ha transmitido suficiente de su interminable amor en forma de tinta (y siente que sus niveles de mareo están alcanzando peligrosas alturas), colapsa devuelta en su cama, y escribe otra X con una mano temblorosa.

El alma gemela de Viktor–su _alma gemela_ –dibuja un pequeño corazón tímido cerca de su círculo. En un instante, Viktor se levanta de su cama y corre por los pasillos, apenas notando cuando casi choca contra alguien–¿su madre?–en un esfuerzo por llegar al baño. Incluso antes de que la puerta se cierra de golpe detrás de él, Viktor ya está fregando la tinta hasta que su piel está gris con su residuo.

 _Suficiente_ , piensa impacientemente, y su bolígrafo vuela contra su piel.

 _¡Siempre, siempre te he querido conocer! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que existes!_ Viktor dibuja un corazón con un pequeño meneo, aguantando su respiración mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

Toma un par de segundos, pero caracteres lentamente fluyen hacia la existencia en su mano, y las cejas de Viktor zarpan hasta el nacimiento de su cabello por su sorpresa.

Escribe su sorpresa y la secunda con un rápido dibujo de la bandera de Japón. _¿Japonés?_

Una patata aparece debajo de ella–oh, esperen. Viktor pausa para llevar su mano más cerca a sus ojos, y sonríe con entretención. Oh. Pulgares arriba.

Viktor prontamente decide de que podría ser de Marte por todo lo que le importa, y él lo seguiría amando. Lo dice también, incluso si sabe que no entiende, y graba otros pocos corazones para buena medida.

"No me _extraña_ que no haya dicho nada en todos estos años." Viktor respira. Corre a toda velocidad fuera del baño, y no tarda en recibir una palmada de reprimenda en la cabeza de parte de su madre, ya que casi se estrella contra ella _de nuevo_.

Continúa hasta su cuarto, altamente despreocupado, punteando su mano con corazones en el camino.

✳✳✳

Sin embargo, Viktor rápidamente descubre que tener un alma gemela no significa inmediatamente... bueno, «El Fin».

Es casi una lucha constane para que su alma gemela escriba _lo que sea_ , aunque graciosamente acepta cada oportunidad que tiene para intercambiar incluso la más pequeña de las frases con él. Su corazón se dispara la primera vez que lo saluda en un ruso cuidadosamente redactado, y él mismo busca ansiosamente diferentes métodos para aprender japonés. Muchos de los momentos antes de las presentaciones en los que Viktor se mentaliza, consistían en vocabulario japonés filtrándose hacia sus oídos a través de pequeños audífonos, y en dibujar los caracteres que conoce en el aire mientras practica su coreografía en los pasillos del estadio.

"Te amo" enuncia Viktor con ligereza, y Yakov le dispara una ceja alzada mientras baila. "Te. Amo."

Si su audiencia pensaba que no podían estar más anonadados con sus habilidades de lo que ya estaban, se demostró su error por la forma en la que el nuevo afán de Viktor se tradujo en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

De todos modos, Viktor aún debe decirse a sí mismo que sea paciente después de un par de intentos fallidos de entrar en contacto con su alma gemela más allá de la tinta en la comunicación por piel. Suspira ante la desamparada visión de un _lo siento_ en su mano, y responde de vuelta con un animadamente redondeado _OK_ en inglés. Y luego, _¡te amo!_ , en japonés.

Viktor se molesta cuando no consigue una respuesta, imaginando que puede sentir la timidez del otro filtrándose a través de su piel. Había trabajado duro para que la frase fuera correcta, después de todo.

✳✳✳

"No" dice Viktor, sacando la palabra hasta que llena el espacio vacío alrededor de él con su negatividad. Suspiró internamente. "« _No_.»"

Rápidamente se vuelve hacia su perro por consuelo, y Makkachin gimotea, cola meneando.

Él había estado esperando... Viktor hunde su cabeza más hondo en el pelaje de Makkachin por un segundo más. Los años habían estado salpicados con intercambios entre él y su alma gemela, y mientras Viktor celebraba todas y cada una de esas ocasiones, él había estado esperando finalmente conocerlo cara a cara. Para que el amor verdadero devolviera la magia a sus presentaciones, para _inspirarse_ e inspirar de vuelta...

Viktor está en medio de una contemplación de broma (y medio en serio) sobre si vale la pena o no invertir en una de esas compañías de apariencia sombría que había visto que supuestamente, _de alguna manera_ te guiaban hacia tu alma gemela, cuando su teléfono suena alegremente en el silencio.

Viktor lo jala, listo para mensajear. En vez de eso, encuentra un mensaje de Yakov con un link a un video y nada más, y cuando hace clic en él, el título lo sobresalta.

Viktor no está segura de qué espera cuando presiona el botón de play–pero en cuanto el video termina, está cien porciento seguro de que sabe lo que _quiere_.

Katsuki Yuuri ha picado su interés, y Viktor piensa que finalmente ha decidido cuál será su «próximo paso».

_¡Qué interesante!_

(E ignora el hecho de que Yuuri se encuentra actualmente en _Japón_ , donde Viktor creía firmemente que la otra mitad de su corazón residía).

✳✳✳

Katsuki Yuuri, aun así, resulta ser _muy_ interesante.

 _Y tan divertido._ Viktor piensa entretenido, viendo a su futuro alumno golpearse de nuevo justo en la pared detrás de él. _¡Qué lindo!_

De hecho, conocer a Yuuri es mucho más interesante de lo que probablemente debería ser, y Viktor se encuentra a sí mismo embelesado la primera vez que ve a Yuuri patinando, justo después de la llegada de Yurio.

(Hablando de eso–Yurio. Viktor se reprende ligeramente por su propio olvido, pero ah, ¿qué puede hacer al respecto? Después de todo, ¡ellos habían terminado divirtiéndose un poco con todo eso!).

Es la misma atmósfera que Viktor ha visto en el video, pero verla por sí mismo, en persona... es completamente diferente. Viktor no está seguro de qué espera cuando pregunta, "¿En quién pensabas?"

¿Qué _era_ lo que estaba esperando? ¿Que Yuuri le sonriera ampliamente y dijera « _¡Oh, sólo en mi muy maravilloso y talentoso ídolo, Viktor Nikiforov!_ »?

" _Estaba pensando en mi alma gemela_." Las palabras de Yuuri hacían eco en su mente ahora, y Viktor suspira, frotando su mano izquierda desnuda. _Qué envidia._

Viktor se congela, sus dedos estrechándose contra su muñeca izquierda. _Es decir... yo hago lo mismo. Por supuesto. Su pasión es sólo..._ Él titubea, alisando su flequillo fuera de su rostro, perdiendo el peso de un largo mechón en su cabeza. _Es sólo... interesante._

Pero molestar a Yuuri, observar a Yuuri, quedando sorprendido de una manera encantadora ante su determinación de utilizar _tazón de chuletas de cerdo_ , entre todas las cosas, como su inspiración para Eros...

Aunque solamente han pasado unas pocas semanas, estar alrededor de Yuuri había crecido para ser más y más adictivo, y Viktor no podía evitar sino sentir como si una parte distinta de él se le estuviera yendo de las manos. Alguna parte de él es se siente atraída por Yuuri–y otra pieza tiene un poco de miedo por sí mismo ante lo que podría suceder si continúa aprendiendo más y más sobre el hombre por el que dejó todo para entrenarlo.

Es principalmente por eso que Viktor se impulsa para intentar y pedirle una vez más a su alma gemela que se reúna con él, sintiéndose tocar tierra mientras el bolígrafo palpa su piel. Estas eran frases que él había practicado una y otra vez, en cuadernos, en panfletos, incluso en servilletas de restaurantes. Viktor incluso tenía la imagen exacta de lo que le gustaría escribir en algún lugar de su teléfono, pero recuerda las exactas palabras y caracteres de memoria. _En Japón por negocios_. _Preguntar una vez. Está bien si «no»..._ La mano de Viktor se crispa un poco cuando escribe esa parte–un «no» no está _bien_ , pero se tragará la amarga pastilla del rechazo por su alma gemela si así debe hacerlo. De nuevo. _¿Quieres reunirte conmigo?_

Viktor ya se ha resignado a ser rechazado una vez más, y está tranquilmente disponiéndose a amar a su alma gemela sin importar _qué_ , cuando se da cuenta de que su alma gemela ya ha respondido.

Su corazón brinca ante el entusiastamente garabateado _¡sí!_ escrito en desordenado ruso, pero a Viktor realmente no le podría importar menos la imagen–su alma gemela podría haber dibujado nuevamente ese pulgar hacia arriba que parecía patata y Viktor _seguiría_ estando por sobre la luna.

Viktor cierra sus ojos y presiona sus labios contra la tinta por una fracción de segundo antes de escribir un último mensaje a su amor. _Estoy tan feliz._

✳✳✳

_Estoy tan arruinado._

Viktor gime en voz alta, solo en su habitación en la Yu-Topia de los Katsuki excepto Makkachin, que ladra a su dueño con preocupación. Es la mañana tras la catástrofe de una llamada de atención por la tarde, y Viktor no ha visto a Yuuri desde la cena de la noche anterior–que, Viktor notó, había estado callado, más que de costumbre, optando por mirar sus manos en lugar del humeante tazón de chuleta de cerdo frente a él. Lo cual era extraño, porque ¿no era el tazón de chuleta de cerdo la única razón de Yuuri por su actuación el día anterior? Pero Viktor tuvo que admitir que podría sentirse identificado–había estado demasiado absorto en la espera de cualquier señal de su alma gemela para prestar atención a su entorno, y había comido su propio tazón en un tiempo récord antes de volar a su habitación .

"Ah, Makkachin, ¿qué he hecho?" Viktor se lamenta, abrazando al perro alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo la nariz en la suave piel allí. "¡Me odia! Años insistiendo para reunirnos, llega el dia, ¿y que hago? ¡Lo abandono!"

Makkachin lame con preocupación el rostro de Viktor, lloriqueando cada vez más. Viktor se esfuerza por mantener la voz baja, muy consciente del hecho de que su alumno, el hombre que se suponía estaba entrenando, el hombre con el que pasaba la noche _acurrucándose_ , podía caminar cerca o en la habitación de Viktor en cualquier momento. _Justo a tiempo para un inusual colapso de Nikiforov_ , Viktor piensa con resentimiento, tirando suavemente de Makkachin cerca. El caniche olfatea el rostro de Viktor como para medir si realmente su dueño finalmente acabó con su teatro.

Con toda honestidad, Viktor no había querido pasar la noche. No había sido hasta entrado su parloteo de corte militar Viktor notó que Yuuri se había dormido justo allí, sin duda durmiendo de la emoción y el agotamiento del día. Había llegado demasiado tarde–Viktor había ido tranquilamente cerca de la medianoche después de ver las luces de Yuuri aún encendidas, con la intención de reprender a su alumno por no dormir, y había sido completamente y totalmente distraído al minuto en que había visto el rostro ruborizado de Yuuri.

En alguna parte en medio de todo el cabello revoltoso, Viktor recuerda una parte de él sintiendo como se acababa de meter en problemas, y lo siguiente que supo, que peinaba el cabello de Yuuri como un adolescente que experimentaba su primer combate de amor juvenil.

 _Estoy enamorado_ , Viktor piensa grandiosamente, sacudiendo su pelo lejos de su cara, _¡de mi alma gemela!_

Los ojos de Yuuri, entrecerrados por la risa, brillan en su mente, y Makkachin ladra a su dueño incrédulo cuando Viktor se extiende en el suelo, con las orejas rojas.

"Hmm," Viktor le dice a su perro, al sofá y a la lámpara ridículamente cara en el rincón de la habitación. "Complicado."

Makkachin suspira como si estuviera de acuerdo, dejándose caer al lado de Viktor y mirando a fondo con los juegos dramáticos de su dueño.

"Makkachin," Viktor dice repentinamente, "¡Una pluma!"

Makkachin abre la boca y bosteza directamente en la cara de Viktor.

"Hmm", Viktor dice de nuevo, su boca sumergiendose en una mueca. "Grosero."

Él termina teniendo que conseguir uno por su cuenta, y bajando a Makkachin, que le da un buen mordisco en el hombro.

"Lo siento." Viktor recita desde atrás de la cabeza de su perro, sonriendo amablemente, "por dejarte solo en el lugar en el que acordamos, solo, donde esperabas, solo–"

Viktor se permite una palabrota en Ruso antes de golpear la pluma en el suelo junto a él. "¿Al menos conozco la palabra _solo_ en japonés?"

Viktor cierra los ojos. ¿Cómo pudo haberse metido en este lío? Tiene veintisiete. Años y años de victorias sobre victorias, y él elige algo diferente y entonces–

Yuuri. Viktor suspira, recordando la sensación del cabello de Yuuri en sus manos y el sonido de la risa del otro hombre. Yuuri no se había reído así delante de Viktor antes de aquella noche, ¿verdad? Viktor trata de recordar, pero todo lo que aparece es la cara constantemente sobresaltada y enrojecida de Yuuri.

 _Bien. Tal vez me he burlado de él demasiado,_ piensa Viktor, sintiéndose un poco mal. _¡Pero es tan adorable!_

Por otra parte, Viktor realmente no tuvo intención de quedarse toda la noche. Pero incluso después de que Yuuri se hubiese dormido... la boca de Viktor se retuerce en partes iguales de frustración infantil y vergüenza. ¡En serio! Para haberse dejado caer al lado de Yuuri y solo verlo dormir... La cara de Viktor se suaviza en una sonrisa torpe. No había recordado haber estado tan tranquilo en mucho tiempo. El rostro de Viktor se arruga de nuevo. ¿Tal vez la cara de Yuuri tenía un efecto calmante equivalente a la sensación de uno viendo a un pez de colores nadando en su pecera...?

Un _ladrido bajo_ es toda la advertencia que recibe antes de que Makkachin muerda en su mano–fuerte.

" _¡Makkachin!_ " Viktor jadea, traicionado. Él se sienta, mirando fijamente a su poodle sin ningún tipo de sorpresa. "¡No hay comida premium de perro para ti!"

Makkachin jadea y se inclina hacia adelante para lamer la mano izquierda de Viktor, y Viktor casi lo arrebata cuando ve la tinta, su corazón saltando en su garganta.

"No importa, tienes todos los dulces que quieras," Viktor enmienda distraído, los ojos ya escaneando las palabras allí. Se tarda un poco, porque esta vez todas las palabras rusas han sido trazadas desordenadamente en algo parecido a una frase completa, y el corazón de Viktor sufre por la alma gemela que nunca ha conocido.

_Lo siento, no fui. No pude llegar allí. Por favor, no me odies._

Viktor estrecha los ojos, completamente confundido. ¿No ha sido capaz de hacerlo? En un instante, Viktor siente como si hubiera caído un peso de su pecho, y responde ansiosamente lo mejor que puede.

_¡No! No pude ir tampoco. ¡No te odio!_

Una larga pausa, y luego: _¿En serio? Estoy tan aliviado..._

 _Yo también._ Viktor se muerde el labio, golpeando su pluma sobre su rodilla. Su mano ya se ha llenado de un puñado de letras rusas y japonesas de su breve intercambio, y todavía se esfuerza por encontrar palabras en los dos idiomas que mejor pueda transmitir lo que quiere decir. Viktor es tan _elocuente_ en ruso, y no es del todo malo, ya sea _hablando_ japonés o inglés, si lo que sus fans dicen es cierto. Pero nunca antes tuvo que luchar para transmitir un simple mensaje a través de la escritura. Hay tanto que Viktor podría decir, tanto podría haber descubierto ahora... si sólo el lenguaje no hubiera sido una barrera tan difícil de superar.

Viktor golpea su pluma contra sus labios pensativamente. Aunque... ¿realmente quería saber más sobre él? Viktor no puede negar que hay algo de verdad en todo–en todos los años que había estado en contacto con su alma gemela, Viktor nunca había tratado seriamente de conocerlo más allá de su ubicación. Pero su nombre... Viktor frunce el ceño. Todo un misterio. Sí, él quería desesperadamente conocerlo desde hace tiempo, pero no había forma de darse cuenta de que disfrutaba incondicionalmente de la _idea_ de un alma gemela, el misterio que lo rodeaba y el sufrimiento. Viktor se endereza en una posición de piernas cruzadas, alisando el pelo agitadamente. ¿Alguna vez había pensado en lo que vendría después de la reunión? La chica de sus días de escuela secundaria aparece en su mente después de años de tratar de ignorar sus palabras, y Viktor siente la más pequeña corriente de malestar correr a través de él.

"Vamos a conocernos, vamos a conocernos," Viktor murmura para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño. "'Vamos a conocernos', estoy diciendo, pero ni siquiera sé qué pasa después de eso."

¿Estaría dispuesto a mudarse a Rusia? A Viktor le gusta Japón, pero... ¿estaría dispuesto a quedarse con alguien a quien básicamente acaba de conocer?

Ahora, Yuuri, sin embargo. Viktor se quedaría por Yuuri.

Viktor maldice su cerebro con bastante fuerza.

Por supuesto Viktor se quedaría por Yuuri. _¡Porque soy su entrenador!_ Viktor piensa, con orgullo. _Va a ganar el Grand Prix con mi ayuda y experiencia._

No conoce a Yuuri desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Viktor puede decir que hay algo ahí debajo de la timidez y la ansiedad. Había algo especial en Yuuri, y Viktor estaba deseando ver su crecimiento como patinador.

Pero primero... Viktor mira hacia su mano para ver que nada nuevo había sido añadido a la conversación. Su alma gemela estaba obviamente esperando una respuesta, y Viktor suspira antes de escribir firmemente, _Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo._

"¡Vicchan! ¡Desayuno!" La mamá Katsuki llama a través de la puerta, y Viktor se inclina para abrirla, una sonrisa genial ya en su lugar.

'¡Buenos días!" exclama, sonriendo cada vez más cuando la madre de Yuuri le devuelve la mirada. "¡Parece que me desperté justo a tiempo!"

"¡Sí, sí!" Responde Mamá Katsuki, mientras Viktor y Makkachin se apresuran a bajar las escaleras. "Yuuri ya empezó a comer, ¡estoy segura de que está emocionado de comenzar su primer día de entrenamiento oficial!"

Viktor tararea de acuerdo, sintiendo que su corazón se acelera al ver a Yuuri silenciosamente comiendo su desayuno, con los ojos abiertos. Aún tranquilo, en realidad. Viktor agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco confundido. ¿No Yuuri consiguió su tazón de chuleta de cerdo anoche en la celebración? ¿No debería al menos parecer un poco más feliz?

Yuuri se sobresalta cuando Viktor se desliza en una posición sentada a través de la mesa, pero sonríe cuando Makkachin se inclina hacia él para colocar una suave cabeza en su hombro.

"Buenos días, Yuuri–Espero que hayas dormido lo suficiente." Viktor sonríe suavemente cuando las mejillas de Yuuri tiñen de color rosa claro. Sigue siendo tierno. Y demasiado fácil para molestarlo, pero Viktor hace una pausa y se regaña internamente. Tal vez con moderación, entonces, se enmienda alegremente.

"Buenos días. Lo hice," responde Yuuri, sonriendo débilmente. "Creo que soy un poco lento, pero prometo que estaré bien tan pronto como comencemos." Su mano izquierda sube a rascarse en su cabeza con vergüenza, y Viktor se congela. "Estoy un poco cansado, ¡pero he estado esperando ser entrenado por ti, Viktor! Así que..."

Yuuri podría haber estado repentinamente lanzando palabras del Himno Nacional Ruso, y Viktor no lo habría registrado en absoluto porque–

 _Qué_. Viktor parpadea, duro, sus ojos siguiendo la mano de Yuuri mientras se posa de nuevo para desaparecer detrás de la mesa.

_¿Qué–?_

"Yuuri," dice Viktor firmemente, manteniendo su voz cuidadosamente alegre. "Pareces tener un mensaje de tu alma gemela."

"¿Qué...?" Yuuri se pone rojo cuando mira hacia su mano y se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir Viktor. "¡Oh, n-no, ya lo he visto! Lo siento por enseñarlo descaradamente, no estoy tratando de mostrarlo o algo así, es sólo que estábamos hablando, y yo quería mantener sus mensajes durante todo el tiempo que pueda... "

Viktor sonríe, sintiendo los músculos de su mejilla empezar ¿a doler? "No me importa. Todo depende de cómo te sientas al respecto–he conocido a personas que son más bien privadas, pero no me molesta demasiado si alguien da un vistazo de vez en cuando."

"O-oh, no me importa tampoco," Yuuri está de acuerdo, agitando las dos manos en el aire, y la sonrisa de Viktor se queda pegada en su cara, incluso mientras sus ojos siguen con hambre los destellos de tinta que ve. "Quiero decir, en realidad no tenemos demasiadas conversaciones debido a la barrera del idioma, así que.."

 _"¿Hmm?"_ La voz de Viktor suena como si hubiera subido unas dos octavas más de lo normal, pero en su desasosiego, Yuuri apenas parece notarlo.

"Es bastante interesante, quiero decir, tuvimos algunos... malentendidos... recientemente," dice Yuuri, tranquilizandose, "o algo así... Pero aún así, he aprendido algo de su idioma, y ha sido interesante."

"Interesante," repite Viktor. Makkachin se coloca alrededor de la mesa para sentarse contra el lado de Viktor, y Viktor entierra cuidadosamente su mano izquierda en la piel de Makkachin mientras regresa a Yuuri, que se ve increíble y adorablemente avergonzado. "Sí. Parece ser así. No pude evitar notar que era ruso en tu mano–"

"¡Oh-oh, sí!" Dice Yuuri. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades, verdad? Él vive en Rusia. ¡Tal vez tú o Yurio lo hayan conocido antes que yo!" Ríe nerviosamente. "Solo bromeo..."

"Posiblemente," Viktor responde. ¿Su sonrisa todavía está en su cara? No lo sabe. Todo lo que él sabe es que sus esperanzas se han elevado de repente tan rápido que Viktor se sorprende de que no han dejado un agujero visible en el techo sobre ellos. "Está bien si te molesta, así que puedes decir que no, pero ¿puedo ver? Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo se comunican ustedes dos."

El rostro de Yuuri se convierte en una alarmante sombra de rojo, y él visiblemente vacila, con los ojos mirando a Viktor y volviendo a su mano.

Viktor desesperadamente _necesita saber_. Sin embargo, se obliga a asegurarse de que su sonrisa es suave mientras espera, y eventualmente Yuuri le da una sonrisa tímida, y lentamente le presenta a Viktor su mano izquierda, y el entrenador de Yuuri se inclina hacia delante para mirar fijamente la piel entintada.

"Tenemos problemas para comunicarnos, porque escribir es mucho más difícil que hablar," dice Yuuri, y Viktor piensa que _sí. Sí lo es._ "Así que eso significa que realmente no sé mucho acerca de él." Frunce el ceño, pareciendo un poco triste. "En absoluto. Pero he aprendido algo de ruso, así que esa es mi letra en ruso, justo ahí. Lo siento si no se ve muy bien, tuve como que confiar en un diccionario comprado en la tienda... "

Viktor quiere arrojarse a través de la mesa y encerrar a Yuuri en un abrazo, tanto como él quiere golpear ambas cabezas juntas, porque realmente. En serio. ¿Cómo podrían haber sido tan ciegos?

"Yo.. creo que tu ruso se ve bien," dice Viktor, con los ojos aún pegados a las palabras, tanto suyas como de Yuuri, una transcripción exacta de la conversación en la mano izquierda de Viktor. Su mano se flexiona en el pelaje de Makkachin conscientemente.

"¡Gracias!" Yuuri sonríe, y Viktor sonríe de regreso.

 _Yuuri es mío_ , es todo lo que Viktor puede pensar. _Mío, mío, mío._

"Increíble," dice Viktor en su lugar. Presiona un dedo contra sus labios en pensativo (su mano derecha, naturalmente, su izquierda permanece escondida en el pelaje de Makkachin) y chasquea los dedos con decisión, haciendo Yuuri saltar.

"Qué increíble historia de amor. ¡No es de extrañar que tu eros fuera tan convincente durante los Hot Springs en Ice!"

Yuuri visiblemente se pone pálido con eso, y Viktor siente un pequeño pinchazo de confusión, antes de que sea arrastrado por su propia decisión. "Bien. Creo que es hora de prepararse para el entrenamiento," dice Viktor alegremente. Recoge a Makkachin como una muñeca de trapo, asegurándose de que las patas del caniche cubran con cuidado cualquier vistazo de su mano entintada.

"¿No vas a comer??

"Oh, estoy muy satisfecho," Viktor responde, caminando hacia la puerta, Makkachin colgando alegremente en sus brazos. "Te daré un tiempo para estar listo antes de comenzar nuestro calentamiento, ¿sí? ¡Nos encontraremos en la puerta dentro de una hora!"

"B-bien," Yuuri responde tímidamente, y entonces Viktor está fuera de la puerta, tan profundamente en sus propios pensamientos que apenas se da cuenta a dónde iba.

¿Viktor todavía iba a tomar en serio su entrenamiento? Se burla por dentro. _Por supuesto._ Pero, ¿eran las acusaciones de Yakov de que Viktor era un hombre egoísta completamente falsas?

Una vez que él cierra la puerta de su habitación, Viktor coloca a Makkachin abajo y mira fijamente abajo en el dorso de su mano izquierda. _No. No es tan falso._

Viktor sonríe, con los ojos caídos, y presiona el dorso de su mano contra sus labios una vez más.

Incluso si Yuuri sólo pensaba en Viktor como su ídolo, aún tenía que tener a Viktor en mente la mayoría del tiempo, especialmente ahora que Yuuri lo veía todos los días. Él estaba seguro de ello. Sin embargo... Viktor no creía que le gustaba compartir un espacio mental con la vaga idea de Yuuri de otra persona como su alma gemela.

Con toda la vacilación y la inseguridad levantada de sus hombros, Viktor se siente tan ligero como un pájaro, toda confianza anterior restaurada.

"Yuuri," dice Viktor, dejándose caer suavemente sobre su cama y levantando su mano en el aire. "Puedes esperar un poco más, ¿verdad?"

Viktor decide solemnemente que la única vez que Yuuri va a descubrir de su conexión será después de todo lo que pueda pensar fuera Viktor, y _sólo_ Viktor.Se ríe de repente, y Makkachin se coloca en la cama al lado de su dueño, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. Viktor acaricia a su perro en la cabeza, sintiéndose absolutamente exaltado. ¡No puedo esperar!


End file.
